For the Love of Art
by Alexander The God
Summary: Yaoi,AU,SanosukeKenshin. Sanosuke Sagara, an art collector, lives in his own museum. One afternoon his employees decided to drop an interesting gift on his bed for him to find.Other characters include Katsu, Saitou, Chou...
1. Revelations

(I found this story sitting around in my writing folder for Rurouni Kenshin (Good Gods, man - I haven't been in there in forever!) and decided I'd post it and see what happens.

If it's really popular I'll continue it - since I actually remember the plot I had going. But if no one likes it or refuses to throw out opinions I'll deem it 'not good enough' and toss it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters associated with the name. I make no money from this endeavor of mine.

For the Love of Art

Chapter One

Revelations

What a day. He had been dragged nearly everywhere around the town. Truly, it wasn't his fault his drinking buddies/employees wanted to get him better acquainted with some of the young boys in town. What did they take him for, some dirty old man that took advantage of people?

He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly dark hair as he opened the door to his bedroom. Flipping on the light, he looked at himself in the mirror beside the door. There was a small hallway in his room before entering the main area. His eyes gazed back at his reflection with a heavy sort of exhaustion, telling him he should be getting more sleep. He wondered how long a person could live on an hour of sleep a day before they collapsed. More than a few months - if he were any proof. His red bandanna remained as vibrant as ever, but his overall expression seemed lifeless. His eyelids drooped halfway and his dark chocolate eyes had lost their normal shine.

"Yes, this is what makes success, Sanosuke Sagara." His spitfire sarcasm was even mauled of its fire. He studied his reflection for a few more moments before he turned around to hang up his jacket. Removing the heavy coat, Sanosuke dropped it on a chair, deciding he was too tired to bother hanging it in the closet properly.

He stepped over to his desk, sliding his white button up shirt from his shoulders and throwing the article in a basket near the door. He exhaled lightly, looking at his clean and unstained white tank top that draped loosely over his boney body. His arms were still muscular, but his rib cage was obviously lacking in substance. Thinking twice, he put the shirt back on. If anyone saw him without it they'd be sure to harass him about eating.

A shade of light blue caught his eye and brought his attention to a small shirt placed messily on his desk. Beneath it was a pair of black slacks, folded much neater than the shirt. On the floor were two shoes, small, looking as though they were a woman's size. In those shoes were maroon socks. A pair of shoes, socks, pants, and a shirt... this was new and interesting.

"Not mine." Sanosuke said, blinking and lifting the light blue garment to find a small pair of tan boxers, "_Definitely_ not mine."

He looked up and examined his room. Nothing appeared out of place by the television. He stepped into the middle of his room and looked at his collection of fine stones behind the glass of a hutch. His eyes scanned the room as he turned, catching a glimpse of a pale... a pale _something_ around the corner of the room. He carefully walked closer, more of his bed and the object coming into view. It was...

A foot?

Sanosuke moved a bit quicker, finding the foot to be, thankfully, attached to a body. A small and thin body, but a body nonetheless. The figure moved, turning its head and looking up at Sanosuke with fearful violet eyes. The orbs struck the tall man hard; the creature looked terrified.

_A deer in headlights..._ Sanosuke thought as he watched the angelic form bow back into the bed and bring its bare legs up close to its chest. Long red hair spooled around thin shoulders, tightly bound by a black string serving as a tie. It was a male, and he looked young. His ankles were tied with thin ropes, as were his wrists, and all the beauty could do was curl up for protection.

For awhile Sanosuke was frozen in a stance of shock, unable to move or form words.

"Sanosuke... who is that?"

Sanosuke looked over his shoulder at his best friend, Katsu, shrugging his shoulders lightly and sporting a lost expression.

"I see... it must have been Hiru and the others. They have been acting rather strange as of late. I've been suspicious all day and this concretes my worries." Katsu ran a hand through his dark hair, pushing the long strands behind his shoulders.

"Do you know anything about this?" The owner of the mansion finally managed to form his question.

"I have a hunch. You said Joys. Your words were interpreted as boys. So here we are. You might want to clear up the misunderstanding with your _boy_ before time gets away from you." The tall male smiled, gesturing with his pen toward the bound figure on the bed, "We can get to the papers later."

Sanosuke nodded to him, an agreement as well as a dismissal. He cautiously watched his friend leave, observing the grace of the long strides which Sanosuke lacked and envied. Katsu had many traits Sanosuke wished he had; the smooth demeanor, the reasoning personality, and even the attractive looks.

A muffled voice and the swish of skin against silk met Sanosuke's ears, snatching his attention. With steady movements, he began to untie the restraints around the thin ankles, sitting on the edge of the bed. The form stiffened, pulling his body closer together.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

"And all that work they put me through."

"Saitou!" Sanosuke snapped, "How the hell many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"He _is_ pretty though." The man took a long drag off his cigarette, dark eyes continuing to stare at the redhead. The bound male began backing toward the headboard, eyes broad for a moment before they narrowed with newfound boldness.

"Not as pretty as Katsu though." The tall male blew out a stream of smoke, covering the air in front of him in an ashen cloud.

"Damnit Saitou!" Sanosuke stood and stormed over to the man, snatching the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it, "This house is full of priceless art! If I catch you smoking in here or in my museum one more time I will fire you! I'm sick and tired of your lackadaisical attitude! You're more trouble than you're worth!"

"Your guest seems upset, if you haven't noticed."

The art owner stopped, registered the words, and turned sharply to see the scared yet angered look on the tied man's face.

"You tied him, didn't you?" Sanosuke asked as he turned back to Saitou, brown eyes radiating a type of anger that communicated his lack of patience.

"Yes, Hiru and Kel said they needed a graceful and beautiful boy, so I found them one and did what they told me to do with him. He put up a struggle for them so I had to contain him myself. He's quite feisty, if you were interested in knowing."

"First of all, I wanted graceful and beautiful _Joys_, as in the artist's work, not a man! Second, what the hell were you thinking? Picking a random person up and restraining him? That's a fucking crime!" The brunette fumed.

"I'm only following orders." Saitou pulled another cigarette from the pack in his pocket, flipping it through his fingers.

"Light that cancer stick and I'll kick you out on your ass. You got me? You can find a new job for all I care."

"Come on now," Katsu, who had reentered upon hearing the yelling, sighed from behind the raging man, "sit down."

"I don't believe this." Sanosuke mumbled as his friend put pressure on his shoulders, forcing him to sit.

"Saitou, go on downstairs and help them unload the new paintings, please." Katsu smiled as the man gave him a mock salute and walked off.

"Why does he listen to you and rarely me?"

"Never mind that, you have more important things on your hands."

Knowing he was right, Sanosuke turned around on the bed, giving the patient man an apologizing face and continuing to untie him.

"His clothes have a bit of dirt on them; I'll start a wash and get him something clean to wear."

"Thanks Katsu, you're a life saver."

"It's what you pay me for," Katsu made his way out of sight, "and I'll get some ice for that ankle of his."

Sanosuke blinked, looking down at the pair of feet. One of the graceful legs ended with a swollen and pink ankle.

Sanosuke nearly cussed, merely glancing at the injury made him wince.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Saitou!" Katsu jumped, spinning around to face the wolfish man, "You scared me!"

"Hm... that was the point of sneaking behind you." Saitou combed his fingers through the secretary's hair, smirking playfully.

"I suppose, but I thought you were helping the boys unload."

"They can handle it." Saitou leaned forward, closer to Katsu.

"Is that so?" Katsu laughed as the man kissed down his jaw.

"They're big boys now; we've broken them in well." The wolf pushed Katsu's hair back with a hand on either side of the fine featured male's face, gazing mischievously at the majestic beauty.

"You mean _you_ have broken them in well," Katsu pinched the taller man's nose between two of his knuckles, "Anyone without high self esteem would listen to you, you big bully."

Saitou took the man's wrist gently in his hand, laughing, "I guess I'm just that sexy."

"Intimidating is more like it."

"Nearly the same thing, love." Saitou licked his partner's neck, and followed the action with kisses along a defined collar bone.

"Stop teasing..." Katsu inhaled and leaned against the counter behind him, placing a hand in the soft black hair of his lover, "I need to get upstairs."

"What's the hurry?"

"I-I..." Katsu lost his breath as teeth nipped playfully through the material of his shirt, catching a hardened peak, "Uh..."

"I thought so." The wolf smirked, slowly moving to his knees, lifting up his victim's shirt and kissing a flat abdomen.

"Saitou... not here..." Katsu exhaled shakily, pushing his fingers deeper into a mass of black hair. He began sinking down the counter, falling lower to the tile of the kitchen floor.

"Not here... Saitou... Not... here."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Here," Sanosuke shook his button-up shirt off and covered the bare man with it, "It's not much, but Katsu should be back soon."

"Thank you." The man said softly, accepting the shirt and wrapping it tighter around his thin frame.

"I'm sorry about this; I had no idea my employees were this crazy."

The small man emitted a shaken laughter, "I was afraid for awhile... I thought I was going to end up like one of those women. The ones who are raped and killed and found weeks later in a field somewhere. Th-thank you so much."

"Don't thank me- I've done nothing to deserve it. This is my fault. Stay here for the night until your clothes are clean, and ask me for anything you need, I don't care what it is." Sanosuke watched violet eyes avert to avoid his gaze.

"I don't wish to impose."

"You won't, it's the least I can do for you after this. Please, allow me to make this up to you."

"I-" Both men fell silent as a loud noise shattered the calm. It sounded as though someone had struck a microwave with a metal baseball bat.

As though struggling for an explanation, Sanosuke merely held up his hands and admitted, "They're… they're crazy." He sighed, unable to escape the truth of the matter.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"You hornball! You deserved that!" Katsu growled in frustration as he splashed his face with cold water.

Saitou sat at the kitchen table, holding an icepack to his head where his lover had struck him with a non-stick frying pan.

"I don't see what the problem was, you were enjoying yourself." Saitou leaned back in his chair, eyes half closed thanks to his newly formed headache.

"A little too much if you ask me." Katsu drew in deep breaths, trying to regulate his breathing as he snatched his pants off the floor and began to pull them on.

"This is coming out of your salary, not mine." Saitou held up the dented pan, "You should have used something less... impressionable."

"I'm sorry," Katsu stepped over to his lover, draping his arms around broad shoulders and resting his chin against warm skin, "but I don't get out of here until late and I really don't want to be discussing business with Sanosuke and smell like sweat, sex and Saitou."

"Oh, and how do I smell?" The black haired wolf questioned, scratching his lover's mane.

"Mmm..." Katsu inhaled, "laundry fresh from the dryer and cigarettes... oh yes, you smell sexy." Saitou tilted his head back and emitted a deep laughter as Katsu chuckled lightly into his neck.

"Hmmm," Katsu sighed and kissed his wolf's cheek, "I love you."

"You can love this old man?" Saitou smirked, twirling a slightly cracked cigarette through his skilled fingers.

"Yes, fifteen years between us can't change how I feel about you... besides, for a 42 year old man... you're a sexy bastard."

"Am I? If I'm a sexy bastard that must make you a beautiful uke. A young 27 year old uke." Saitou occasionally revealed his Japanese heritage with modern sexual references from his native language. It both amused and made Katsu rolls his eyes.

"I don't mind, I enjoy the bottom." Katsu ran his fingers over the smooth fabric of Saitou's shirt.

"And I enjoy _your_ bottom. I can always count on your ass to be tight every time." Saitou closed his eyes when thin fingers scratched up his chest as Katsu rose.

"Pervert! Here," He took the ice from his lover, "you shouldn't have this directly on your skin."

"Yes, mother." Saitou released a pleasant sigh. Katsu pulled a dish towel from a cabinet and wrapped the bag of frozen water in the cloth.

"Hold the ice there for ten minutes, no longer." He instructed, handing the bundle to his bedmate.

"I love you, mother." Saitou allowed his head to fall back against the chair and his narrow eyes looked up at the only being he would accept into his life.

"I love you too, ya big baby." Katsu smiled, bending down and kissing warm lips, enjoying their soft feel and taste of afternoon coffee mingled with cigarettes.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Katsu asked, helping the small man stand as they fought with one of Sanosuke's long white robes to tame it and conceal Kenshin's form.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." He sighed softly, pulling his ponytail out of the white collar and relaxing into the large pillows.

"What's your name?"

"Hn," Violet eyes flashed up at the secretary, "me?"

"Yes." Katsu laughed sweetly, a trait he never truly tried to aquire- it wasn't until he met Saitou he gained that so-called virgin-like trait. Of course, Katsu was no virgin. Anyone who was beautiful in mind and body and lived with Saitou wouldn't remain sexually inactive for long. Katsu learned that fact after two days with the hungry beast.

"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

"I've never heard that name before. It sounds like a strong name. It's... attractive in a unique way." Brushing his hair over a shoulder, Katsu pressed the towel-wrapped package of ice against the injured ankle.

"My father was Japanese, so he wanted a strong name, but I didn't exactly turn out to resemble the description."

"I bet your father thinks differently." Katsu gave Kenshin a bright smile.

"If he's anything like yours, love, I'm sure he does." Saitou eased onto the bed beside the caregiver, sighing as he leaned back on one hand and used his other to brush back his slightly ruffled hair.

"I thought you were nursing your wound." Katsu smirked impishly.

"No one stays injured with you around- I'm cured!"

"What can I say? It's a gift." The secretary gave a sarcastic wave of his hand.

"Where's the boss-man?" Saitou looked casually over at the two.

"He's on his balcony." Katsu shifted off the bed, "I need to talk to him. Could you hold this here?"

Saitou moved over and held the ice his lover had motioned to, surprising Kenshin at how gentle his hands were.

"Thank you, I'll be back." The shorter man assured, brushing a hand over Saitou's shoulder and back.

"I'll miss you." Saitou said, his attempt at being facetious.

"How will I survive a few minutes without your forward attempts?" Katsu responded dramatically, mock-fainting as he walked off. Both men remaining on the bed watched him leave before either spoke.

"You two have a close relationship." Kenshin observed, watching as narrow but calm eyes turned to him.

"Lovers usually do -if they really care for each other."

"How long have you been with him?" Kenshin tilted his head delicately, bright violet eyes questioning curiously.

"Hm, I met him when he was twenty one so... six years." Saitou smiled, closing his eyes and remembering a young Katsu, "He's just as beautiful as ever."

"He's… beautiful." Kenshin looked down at the soft material of the robe in his hand, biting his lower lip.

A hand covered Kenshin's, turning it over and holding thin fingers in a firm grip.

"Don't read between the lines. Yes, Katsu is beautiful on the outside, but there's more to be found. His beauty of personality surpasses any other trait he has. That's the reason why I love him. So don't take me for some cheap bastard who uses people." Cold eyes locked onto Kenshin's, "Not all men are heartless fucks that tear out hearts. I'll be damned to hell if I ever turn into one."

"I'm," Kenshin smiled weakly, "I'm glad to hear that."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Sanosuke, I know this is possibly the most un-intellectual question I have asked in a few years, but... what's wrong?" Katsu looked down at the bent over form in the chair, rubbing strong cords of muscle in his boss' neck.

"This - all of it. Kenshin probably thinks I'm some perverted and dirty man." Sanosuke sighed, leaning back against the chair and closing his eyes as practiced hands worked away at knots.

"I asked him his name, too. I can see he's shy and has to be asked questions, but he is curious. Did you see his eyes? It seems he has a kind heart and open mind. He believed you." Katsu moved closer to his friend, sitting on his lap and hugging him.

"You sound sure of your analysis." Sanosuke pressed his nose to Katsu's neck, inhaling slowly and taking in the sweet smell of shampoo.

"I _am_ sure." Katsu laughed as Sanosuke hugged him, "And I think you should talk to him for awhile. We can get to those papers some other time. Right now I want you to be happy and relax. You deserve it, after all the work you've been doing the past few months I think a little vacation is in order."

"Gods," The art owner sighed, "I can see every damn reason why Saitou loves you. You're perfect for each other."

"That brings up another topic. You need someone. You've never been on a date, or in a relationship other than friendly. At least you're not a virgin; it will be easier to get someone in bed that way."

"Hey, hey!" Sanosuke scowled into warm skin, "When did my personal life become any of your business?"

"Since I met you, evil taker of my virginity!" Katsu brushed his fingers through Sanosuke's dark brown hair.

"You shouldn't have gotten drunk that night."

"You shouldn't have taken me out for New Years! If I recall correctly, we were drunk off our asses, laughing like hyenas and wandering the streets looking for our dorm."

"And then?" Sanosuke smiled.

"I think one of us got a little horny... not sure which one though." The secretary chuckled, kissing his best friend's temple.

"More like a lot of horny. Remember what Chou did?"

Katsu began laughing, "Yes! I still have it!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Katsu began playing with his fingers, brushing the long hair at the nape of Sanosuke's neck, "I was thinking about putting that picture in my scrapbook."

"Hm, maybe I could put it on display in my museum." Sanosuke nuzzled the long haired man's throat.

"It is actually a nice picture." Katsu leaned forward, one arm around Sanosuke's neck to keep him balanced as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Saitou found it one day." Katsu laughed in his throat, "He seemed quite interested."

"You keep it with you?" Brown eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes, all my best or most interesting memories are in here."

"You little weasel." Sanosuke growled playfully, biting gently at a defined collar bone.

"Ow, you rabid hound! I hope you've had your rabies shots! Now stop playing or we'll end up like we did in this picture, minus the alcohol." Katsu held up the picture for his friend to see, leaning against him and twisting brown strands of hair along his slender fingers.

"Hm, that _is_ nice." Sanosuke smirked, taking the slightly wrinkled picture and examining it, "I especially like that lost expression on your face.

"Saitou said nearly the same thing. After staring at it for awhile he wanted me to ask you a question, but there was never the right moment until now." The secretary sighed, unable to stop himself from playing with his friend's hair.

"The question would be?"

"He wants to know if you'd like to join us sometime."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sanosuke's head fell forward as he exhaled.

"No, I'm serious. He also said he would like to know what kind of secrets you've been hiding."

"Secrets, huh? He should probably know there are few to none."

"Are you telling me that was the first time you had sex?" Katsu teased, pinning Sanosuke to the chair as he moved to get up.

"No, it was my second." The art owner admitted, giving up the fight.

"Really? You never talk much about your sex life so I can't help but ask." Katsu smiled innocently.

"What were we talking about before?" Sanosuke asked suddenly as he stared blankly at the man on his lap. Katsu paused and blinked several times.

"I don't remember."

"Ah, then I'm off the hook." Sanosuke grinned.

"Not so fast," Katsu pressed his hands to the broad chest to keep him seated, "my memory's back-up generator just kicked in."

"And what do you remember? Are you going to tell me my fortune?"

"Maybe later, but I wanted to touch on the subject of your love life."

"What love life?"

"That's the point I'm trying to make, Sanosuke. To give you a bit of a flashback here; _you need someone_."

"I seem to recall those words." The brunette closed his eyes, unable to meet the knowing gaze of his secretary.

"It's true. You do need someone."

"What makes you say that?" Deep brown eyes gathered enough strength to peer up at his friend.

"I know you, Sanosuke Sagara." Katsu said, leaning forward and kissing his boss lightly on the lips. It was sweet and innocent.

"I won't deny that." A whisper was given in response to the well-known words.

Sanosuke pushed his fingers through a silken mane and drew the form down for another kiss, making sure he received more than a sample.

"Sah-" Katsu breathed out, cut off before he could progress any farther. Sanosuke's lips covered his victim's, parting them easily and slipping his tongue inside. Katsu shuddered into the kiss, large hands running up his spine and rubbing at the edge of his belt. Sanosuke's kisses had always been an addiction of his; saying no to them was never really an option.

Katsu wished Saitou were watching this, knowing his lover would have appreciated the sight. He loved that about the man; he didn't have a jealous bone in his body. Protective, yes, but not jealous. He knew Katsu was dedicated to him, and so never worried about him straying farther than an occasional kiss with Sanosuke.

A click sounded beside the pair, bringing two sets of startled eyes over to gape at a blond-haired man.

"Whoo hoo! You two have some of _thee_ worst timing ee-mag-in-able!" The accented voice began a boisterous barking of laughter.

"Chou!" Katsu registered, eyes blinking back their color.

"Cheese and rice! You should've seen the look on your faces!" The southern born American laughed, placing his hands on his hips and grinning down at the two.

"Y-you..." Katsu tried to find his breath, a blush staining his cheeks.

"That's right, pretty-boy, the great Chou has returned with his trusty camera all polished and ready for shootin'! You're a pair in a pod! Always seem to be a kissin' or doin' somethin' when I run by! How could I resist such an opportunity?"

"Hey, broom-head," Sanosuke snapped angrily, "don't you think it's a little early to be celebrating?"

"Why, Sanosuke Sagara, I do believe you're right. You two haven't even got the wine!"

"You're dead, chicken legs!" Sanosuke roared, intent upon getting his revenge for all the college stunts and tricks the cheery man pulled on him.

"Hot damn this'll be fun!" Chou yelled as he retreated into Sanosuke's room as the tall brunette tore after him.

Katsu stood on the balcony; face resting in a hand as a faint blush stained his cheeks. Despite his embarrassment, he was smiling.

"Those two; art dealer and cowboy - by far the strangest friendship I've ever witnessed." He shook his head happily as he found his way back into the room, observing lilac eyes watching in curiosity as a blond and brunette wrestled around on the floor. The brunette was winning.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

6.28.2011


	2. Bad Boy Bet

**Warnings**: Story contains relationships between two males. If that's not your thing then please be responsible and bow out now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**For the Love of Art**

Chapter Two

Bad Boy Bet

"Now that you've thoroughly had your revenge on me, why don't we make a bet between just the two o' us?" Chou gave a crooked grin, accepting the pack of ice he was offered from the official house doctor and holding it up to his now blackened cheek.

"How about we don't and say I won anyway?" Sanosuke smiled threateningly, twitching as gauze was tied snugly around his cut bicep. He had to remember to watch out for the crazy man's nails. They weren't long, but they were sharp.

"Tie up those mustangs o' yours for a minute an' listen!" Chou beamed with amusement at the glare he was now receiving, "I'm going to be 'ere all this week- an' since you 'ave such a nice place with a lot of rooms, how could you possibly deny me a place to sleep?"

"By saying no." Sanosuke's tone was flat and unimpressed, a sign he'd grown tired of the conversation. To his dismay, the man continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"So by earning my keep I've decided I'd make a challenge. I bet you fifty Washington's I can find you a work of art by the end of this week that's better than any you could find in the next seven or eight days."

"And the point of this would be?" Sanosuke raised an eyebrow, rubbing his arm as Saitou finished patching him up.

"So I have a nice place to stay." Chou leaned back in his chair, cringing from the injuries he earned from his earlier tussle with the museum owner.

"One more question. What makes you sure I'd accept that bet and let you stay?"

"Because I know you can't resist a challenge, Mr. Sagara." Chou smirked.

"Fair enough." Sanosuke moved his shoulder and it popped loudly, "First floor, last door on the right is where you'll be sleeping."

"I, heh," Chou laughed weakly at the arrangements, "I can't 'elp but notice that's on the opposite side o' the house as your room."

"Bull's eye." Sanosuke said, pulling a clean shirt on.

A small noise from Katsu caught their attention.

"Here, sit down, you shouldn't be standing on that." Katsu walked swiftly over to their guest, helping him to a chair before he injured his ankle any further.

"Thank you." Kenshin smiled at the 'doctor' kindly as he took the seat.

"Well I'll be damned," Chou's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets, "I did _nawt know_ you 'ad a boyfriend, Mr. Sanosuke Sagara. Wheeew hoooo!"

Chou yelped as Sanosuke kicked him in the shin, positive he'd left a bruise.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone and my personal life?" The art dealer mumbled under his breath, scowling at Chou who continued to rub his stinging shin.

Saitou gave a satisfied smirk before turning his eyes on the red haired beauty who had politely asked Katsu if he could use a phone, obviously understanding Chou's statement due to his unease. Kenshin dialed a number, putting the phone to his ear and catching part of the white robe as it slid off his shoulder.

Katsu bent down to whisper into Saitou's ear, "It's going to be dark before we get home at this rate." Saitou nodded in response, moving to get up.

"Stay here tonight." Sanosuke spoke suddenly, "You two have work tomorrow so why bother driving several hours just to come back in the morning? After all, you two spend holidays here and have several pairs of clothing." Saitou dropped his head back to rest it on the chair and looked up at his partner.

"That would be nice." Katsu said smiling sweetly and watching wolfish eyes bow up into half moons mischievously.

"Should we take our normal room?" Saitou asked, his sweet smile turning into a smirk.

"You mean the one on the first floor, second to last door on the right?"

"That would be the one." Saitou and Katsu shared a small laugh before turning their eyes on a blinking Chou.

"I can't help but noticing," Katsu continued, hugging his lover, "that our room is right next to Chou's."

"Is it now?" Saitou laughed deeply, running his thumb over Katsu's hand that was lingering over his collar bone.

"What! You have got to be kiddin' me! I'll never get any sleep!" Chou stomped his foot on the floor.

While the three talked, argued, and laughed, Sanosuke slowly made his way over to a nervous looking Kenshin who was biting his thumbnail. He knelt beside the chair, listening to the yelling coming from the phone.

"I can…" Kenshin's voice was a plea to let him speak, but it was soon cut off and the space was consumed by more yelling. Sanosuke watched a cornered expression turn into a helpless one. He slowly reached out and took the phone from his guest, witnessing surprise form across fine features.

"You don't need this." Sanosuke smiled at the red head, clicking the phone off, "Your day has already been stressful enough. Now let's get out of here while the three stooges are occupied."

Kenshin's oval eyes observed the tall man in rapt fascination as a hand was extended to him.

"Come on. I'll help you."

Slowly, Kenshin reached out, his lips moving into a smile as he placed his hand in the man's.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Last door on the right he says." Chou made a disgruntled face at Sanosuke's earlier words, "Oh he's going to pay for this one. I will get my revenge on you, Mr. Sagara."

Another loud cry accompanied the last, followed by a unique and interesting version of 'oh my god'.

"Cheese and rice what is he doing to that man?" Chou growled, pulling a pillow over his head to try and block out the sound.

Katsu had a fine voice - one that echoed and carried well.

"They better not be a stayin' here all week."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sanosuke sighed as he straightened his tie and smoothed his white shirt. He had an art show scheduled for 7:00 p.m. and was expecting a few highly acclaimed artists to present their latest works.

"Do you always wake up so early?" A quiet voice asked. Sanosuke turned and looked at the tired expression across Kenshin's face. The young male was partially wrapped in the silk sheets with his thin legs showing in the morning sun.

"Actually I slept in today," Sanosuke smiled and looked back to the mirror he was standing before, "An hour and a half in."

"The alarm went off about that long ago."

"Shit," Sanosuke whispered the word, "sorry about that. I forgot to turn it off." He walked over to the bed and snatched his old-fashioned wind alarm clock from his bedstead and turned off the second alarm.

"You have a very comfortable bed." Kenshin inhaled as he rolled over onto his knees and lifted himself up.

"You don't have to get up if you don't want to." Sanosuke was surprised when Kenshin began adjusting his tie for him. He smiled softly. Katsu had always done the same each time he walked downstairs in the morning.

"You have something planned for today, or do you wear suits all the time?"

"I have an important show later. I can't stand suits, really. They're too professional for my taste." Sanosuke ruffled his brown hair, realizing how long it was becoming.

"Later?"

"Yes, it's at seven tonight."

"It's not even eight and you're already putting on your suit?" Kenshin leaned back down, dangling his feet over the edge of the tall bed.

"Katsu's orders. I try them on in the morning and he takes them up town to be cleaned. He brings them back an hour before I start. He always gets things done in time - Saitou and I have always been amazed at his organizational skills. Without him this museum would fall apart."

"And you live in it." Kenshin laughed softly.

"Strange, isn't it? But it saves on rent and artists that travel far to get here often stay in one of the rooms if they are attending more than one show. But that's enough of that. What do you do?"

"What?" Kenshin blinked his bright lilac eyes. He wasn't used to that question.

"A job. What do you do?"

"I'm," Kenshin paused, his eyes going downcast, "I'm a male model."

"You sound depressed."

"No one respects you or your privacy in the business. The work isn't satisfying at all and you meet a lot of men and women who are only looking for a good time. It's hard getting away from them, that's why I was so frightened when Saitou caught me. I thought it was over."

"Again, I apologize. If there's anything you need, a favor, a lift, or just someone to talk to, I'll be happy to help. Come see me anytime."

"Thank you," Kenshin whispered, pulling a thin leg to his chest, "you're very kind."

"Alright Mr. Sagara," Katsu walked in and located the owner of the museum, "you're late for breakfast. I made strawberry pancakes and everything!"

"Sorry, Katsu, I slept in." Sanosuke turned as the long haired man motioned for him to do so.

"Oh, my God!" Katsu suddenly jumped back, pulling his hands away from the man much like a traveler would if a snake tried to bite him, "Your tie isn't crooked!"

Sanosuke smiled awkwardly. There was a brief pause.

"Kenshin fixed it for you, didn't he?" He asked bluntly.

"So maybe he did," Sanosuke returned the disapproving stare he was receiving, "how did you know?"

"You couldn't tie one correctly if your life depended on it." Katsu flipped the tie up so it flew over Sanosuke's shoulder and began to walk away.

"What makes you say that, Mr. Crabby Pants?"

"_Please_, you couldn't tie your own shoelaces until you were a junior... in college!" The form of Katsu's back disappeared as he turned the corner. Kenshin laughed softly at the display Katsu put on. He had purposely added a swing to his hips and 'hmph' when he flipped Sanosuke's tie. He was acting like a stereotypical housewife on purpose.

"He's always giving me crap." Sanosuke chuckled.

"Those are the best kind of friends - the ones you can joke around with."

"That's true." Sanosuke made way for the bathroom to remove the cursed suit.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Was that lug up typing last night?" Katsu asked as he piled three generous pancakes onto the plate before Kenshin.

"Uh," Kenshin eyed the pancakes before responding, "yes, I believe he was. I think he still was when I fell asleep."

"I'm going to get after him for that," he poured a glass of milk for his guest, "he's been getting less and less sleep. He'll eventually burn out."

"Please, allow me the honors," Saitou gave his lover a firm slap on the rear, "I would love to discipline the puppy dog."

"I hate to think of what you'd do." Katsu rubbed his abused posterior, giving Saitou _the look_.

"Oh, I'd merely make him my slave for the night. I'll even let you help." Saitou smirked as he took a seat at the table and pulled the long haired male onto his lap.

"My, aren't we generous?" Katsu wrapped an arm around the wolf's neck and briefly brushed his nose against a temple while smiling.

"You two have a very close and open relationship, don't you?" Kenshin asked, fork in hand.

"Closer than two peas in the same pod," Chou butted in, "they don't make 'em much closer." The southern cowboy pulled out a chair beside Kenshin and plopped down. The wooden frame creaked in complaint but stood strong.

"That's one way of putting it," Katsu leaned back in Saitou's arm, "but I've known this hound since the day I graduated from college. We've been together ever since."

"And poor Sagara has felt so left out!" Chou stabbed a pancake from the large stack in the center of the table and escorted it to his plate before being hit with a newspaper in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"What do you mean I feel left out?" Sanosuke asked as he mussed his brown hair.

"Well you've never had a girlfriend," he paused, "or a boyfriend for that matter! Why can't you follow Katsu's example and find yourself a man - or woman?"

"I'm not a very interesting date, sorry." He snorted lightly and took the spot between Chou and the love birds.

"That's ridiculous," Katsu scolded, "if it hadn't been for Saitou showing up I might have gone after you. Don't forget about all those girls that practically drooled over you in college."

"Don't remind me. Those weren't girls. Those were rabid squirrels." Sanosuke flipped open the newspaper and skimmed through the headlines.

"Squirrels, Sagara?" Chou raised an eyebrow, "You mean vicious, foaming at the mouth with horniness grizzly bears?"

"Sure." Sanosuke checked the weather.

Chou scowled and pursed his lips for a moment before he spoke, "What's wrong with you?" He leaned heavily against the table, giving the art owner a critical eye, "I met you in college and ever since I've wondered about you. Never once have I heard you utter a sound about being attracted to anyone. You definitely have issues."

"I didn't have time to go looking for men or women in college and I don't have the time now. There's too much to be done."

"Mr. Sagara you are going to die a lonely death if you keep living this way!" Chou shot to his feet, "How can you survive?" Sanosuke's eyes traveled from the black print up to the blonde's angry face. He heaved another sigh.

"I've lived this way all my life. I'm used to it."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"With freaks like you and Saitou around? Hm - impossible." The brunette flipped the paper closed and folded it neatly, setting it back on the table while he rose and crossed the kitchen.

"Hmmm," Saitou nearly purred into Katsu's neck, "I think I resemble that remark." Sanosuke poured himself a cup of coffee before taking his seat once again. Kenshin found their banter fun.

"No." Katsu suddenly spoke up, sounding threatening as he looked to Sanosuke, "You're not getting away with it again." The secretary's eyes narrowed in determination as he gave his friend a once over look.

"Huh?" The coffee cup stopped a few centimeters from Sanosuke's lips.

"Not. Just. Coffee."

"Not this again." The coffee was placed on the table a good foot from the edge. Sanosuke leaned back in his chair and waited for it.

"Yes, this again!" Katsu began crawling onto his boss's lap, leaving the wolf's, "You're going to eat _every_ bite of your _fucking_ breakfast, Sanosuke." Katsu's fingers lingered ominously at the back of Sanosuke's neck as the secretary straddled a strong pair of hips. The slightly devious look crossing Katsu's face was furthered by his wild, challenging eyes.

"Or I'm going to force it down your throat." his eyes lit up further, which wasn't a good sign for the victim, "Better yet. I'll let Saitou feed you!" Sanosuke looked up at him calmly.

A pause.

"I'll eat."

"Damn." Saitou mumbled, though his attempt to hide the word failed as Chou gave him a knowing grin.

"Good boy. Now come here!" Katsu jerked Sanosuke's head forward and kissed him harshly on the lips. He pulled away a moment later, an unsatisfied glower in his eyes.

"Hey," Katsu said warningly, "you're not getting off the hook that easily."

Sanosuke growled in frustration, "Fine." He tilted his head up and met Katsu's lips in another kiss. It was brief, but as the secretary had wanted the gift was returned.

"I love you, too, _mother_." Sanosuke, seeking revenge, bit a defined collar bone.

"Ow!" Katsu swatted him away, "You beast!"

Kenshin ate casually as he continued to observe the rowdy group. They were better than seeing a movie. He'd always spent his mornings alone and never imagined it would be such fun to share a table with four other men. Katsu, while mature and organized, was dramatic. Kenshin saw this as his way of lightening the mood, and was intrigued by the way the man jumped from his normal personality to an over-the-top act.

Perhaps Kenshin would take Sanosuke up on his offer for a favor. This place was nice. Like a hotel almost, but he could talk to these characters with ease.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

6.16.2011


	3. A Little Sketchy

So I'm sitting in my college dorm room working on four different assignments and thinking I'm swamped in work. I decide to take a much needed break after two hours of a certain, pain-in-the-ass chapter review and just so happen to check my e-mail for the first time in about three weeks. I get this review from Tigris T Draconis telling me I haven't updated in over a year. Tigris was right. I had not. My apologies to all of you that have been waiting, as I recently noticed this is my most popular story posted here (It has received the most reviews per chapter and the most hits out of all my stories). I'm a lame-o for not checking sooner. I hope you can forgive my neglect.

Also, I would like all of you to know that the original characters in this story have a large role in this chapter as well as the next (I must have a variety of characters to play with when I write!). This chapter was originally about twice its size but I split it down the middle. Therefore, I've already done a lot with chapter four and I'm liking the look of that one over chapter three.

**For the Love of Art**

Chapter Three

A Little Sketchy

"You're going to be late! Hurry, hurry, hurry, Sanosuke!" Katsu gave his last warning call to his boss and best friend. He took the stairs two at a time as he approached the landing. Saitou stood at the bottom, snapping into alertness and placing his unlit cigarette in his mouth and holding out his arms.

"Jump!" The wolf growled playfully, a smirk curving his lips.

"You better catch me, dammit!" Katsu leapt and was, thankfully, caught securely in the dark-eyed man's arms.

"Cats always land on their feet and wolves always protect their mates."

"You make that up yourself?" Katsu slipped out of the arms and headed toward the gallery, blowing a strand of long hair out of his face.

"Naturally, I was gifted with creative talent." Saitou matched the shorter man's strides with his own as they nearly jogged through the long hallway, passing rooms and recreational areas. The back portion of the museum was where the art was displayed, therefore the arriving guests and artists entered through the front. The gallery nights usually began with the feeling of a party rather than an important showing.

"Is he getting down here on time or will he be fashionably late?" Saitou raised an eyebrow in question.

"This is Sanosuke we're talking about."

"Late then?"

"Yup. He always gets nervous before a show - whoa!" Katsu was nearly jerked off his feet as a rough hand caught him by the arm and yanked him into a corner. Saitou halted immediately, ready to rip out someone's bowels. He calmed when he noticed it was Chou. No threat there.

"Shh! Calm down!" Chou waved his hand vigorously at the frazzled secretary, "I need you to do a favor for me." Katsu swept his eyes over the man a few times. He was highly unimpressed, and with his next statement it was certain what Chou had said had flown in one ear and out the other.

"You look like an overdressed penguin in that suit. Go change." The secretary huffed, as though embarrassed to be in the broom's presence, and hurried off.

"No! No! We don't have very long!" Chou waved his arms as he dove forward, Saitou barely dodging the flying limbs.

Katsu froze and turned around in curiosity, "For what?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sanosuke stared at the suit fixedly. He had hated the fabric-of-evil since he'd tried it on earlier. The show was starting in fifteen minutes. Katsu was worried, as usual, and he had every right to be. Hiru was in charge of setup while poor Kel had to deal with Saitou in preparing dinner. Knowing Saitou, the wolf probably had the man doing all the work, as usual.

"Don't you have a show soon?"

"Hm?" Sanosuke looked up from his place on the couch to meet Kenshin's eyes. The young man was still wearing a robe, but he seemed quite content.

"You've been sitting there for twenty minutes. Are you trying to stare it down?" Kenshin smiled softly, taking a seat beside Sanosuke, "And catch a cold?" He was referring to the combination of the open balcony doors and Sanosuke's current dress. He was still in his bath towel and slightly wet.

"If I caught a cold do you think I could skip the show?"

"You do own the place, don't you?"

"Yes. I could cancel it, but running this place takes responsibility therefore I can't avoid it." Sanosuke heaved a sigh, "Damn, reality sucks." He flipped his legs onto the coffee table.

"You," Kenshin suddenly laughed, "you..." He laughed again, covering his mouth.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. You don't have any... any... leg hair."

Sanosuke smiled and bent a knee to bring his leg closer, "Nope! Never did."

"Never? Many would be jealous to hear that."

"Katsu tells me that all the time. He hates body hair to the point he actually waxes - and he gets a professional to do it for him," Sanosuke's eyes moved to Kenshin and he smiled kindly, "you probably don't have a choice with your job, do you?"

"No. I'm required to be on the verge of hairless."

"Must be a pain."

"It's not much. What really bothers me are the misconceptions."

"The what?"

Kenshin's eyes turned shy but his smile remained, "I get mistaken for a woman on a regular basis."

"Oh." It was truly all Sanosuke needed to say. _Though I can see why_.

"Very funny!" Kenshin threw a couch pillow at the man.

"Oof!" Sanosuke caught the cotton-filled ammunition after it struck him in the face, "What did I do?" He was laughing at his guest's open playfulness. _I'm glad he's feeling at home._

"I know what that look means." Kenshin scowled in mock anger, the finest hint of an amused smile still on his face.

"Which one?" Sanosuke had to play.

"The one that says, 'Well DUH you get mistaken for a women!'" Sanosuke began laughing freely, joined by Kenshin who gave a shy smile.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"When are we going to do this?" Katsu crossed his arms over his chest, not sure he wanted to participate in the event.

"As soon as museum-boy starts his speech!" Chou snickered, "We'll catch little Kensheen-"

"Ken_shin_!" Katsu corrected.

"Whatever! We'll catch little Ken_shin_ before he leaves and ask him."

"What if he says no?" Saitou raised an eyebrow.

"Then we'll tie him up!"

"Like _hell_ we will!" Katsu snapped fiercely and a hand immediately smacked over his mouth.

"Shh!" The blond gave the secretary a disproving frown, "Don't draw attention!"

"I kind of like the idea." Saitou mused. He stopped when he discovered the silent glare radiating from his lover, "I mean, he's already been tied up. We probably shouldn't cause him anymore... trauma."

Katsu pushed Chou's hand away, seeing as it hadn't disappeared on its own, "We'll ask him. If he says no he says no. You could always take a picture instead. It wouldn't turn out as nice but it'd work."

"That's why we need him to stay!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Katsu spun on his heel and headed back toward the kitchen, "I'm going to go check on the boys. You two... whatever! Prepare or something!"

Chou turned to Saitou and slapped him in a friendly manner on the arm, "So, whaddya say?"

Saitou brushed his fingers idly over the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, "Hmph. Have fun. I'm handling the opening speech tonight, which starts two minutes ago."

"Ooooooh! You must feel SO honored," Chou paused his sarcasm, "but doesn't Bobby usually handle the opening speeches?"

"Bobby's plane was delayed. He'll be here in a half hour or so."

"Awwww," the blonde's face softened in fondness, "Then I can pinch his cute cheeks again!"

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "You got something for him?"

"Oh, come on! You think he's cute, too! He's twenty-six and he looks eighteen! That just screams sexy!"

"Not as sexy as Katsu."

"You're right, sexier than Katsu!"

"Not possible." Saitou crossed his arms defiantly.

"Poo, poo, poo! You're too absorbed with that man!"

"Never." The wolf nearly huffed. He loved Katsu; in his eyes no one was more attractive.

"Oh really?"

Saitou's eyes may have narrowed, had they not already been near slits. He settled for an eye twitch.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"What happened to _you_?" Katsu stared wide-eyed at the forming bruise around Chou's face.

"_Nothing_," the farm-boy grumbled, not wishing to discuss his conversation with Saitou, "Let's just go see him. I even brought you a new sketchpad as thanks for doing this." Katsu's eyes lit up and he accepted the fresh paper, holding it close to his chest. He loved new supplies.

"Okay, okay, don't drool on it!" Chou ushered him up the stairs, "Let's just hurry before Sanosuke takes his first break." Katsu, thoroughly distracted by the gift, blindly climbed the stairs. This was why Saitou never let him shop in the supply isle of a store alone. He would buy them out of stock, given the chance.

Before Katsu realized it, he was in the middle of Sanosuke's room facing Kenshin. Their eyes met as they stared questioningly at one another. Finally, the secretary remembered why he was there.

"Oh!" Katsu laughed, "Hello!"

"Hi." Kenshin blinked, leaning to one side to see Chou standing behind the man, "What's going on?"

"We have a request, if you don't mind." Katsu still held the sketch pad to his heart but managed to remain focused.

"Yes?"

"Well, may I... sketch a picture of you?"

Kenshin's lilac eyes blinked in curiosity.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

If he wasn't used to the attention he might have vomited. There were too many rich people, too many bimbos and too many suits. He was surrounded. An island of art-lovers was his prison for another thirty minutes.

"Pst, Sano!" The voice didn't reach his ears. It was drowned out by the constant chatter emerging from the giant cluster formed around him. He was nodding and smiling at a young lady who was blatantly flirting with him. Every few moments he threw in a charming expression or small word. He was half-listening, which was more than generous of him considering his current mood and exhaustion.

"Sano!"

Sanosuke jumped slightly, though it wasn't so much the voice as it was the hand that accompanied it. Fingers groped his backside, alerting him to the newest arrival.

"Bobby?" He turned to the young man who was leaning past his shoulder, face hovering close to his chest. Sanosuke's jaw was clenched to keep him from growling.

"_Now_ you pay attention." Bobby teased, on his toes in a hopeless attempt to match Sanosuke's height. Here barely reached Sanosuke's chin.

"Your hand - move it." Not that Sanosuke wasn't used to the infamous 'Fanny-Fondles' Bobby was known for; it was simply the fact he was in a room filled with people. People who liked to gossip.

Bobby smiled and squeezed teasingly before letting go, "I'm here, boss man. Sorry I couldn't make it to do the opening speech."

Sanosuke sighed, turning to face his employee and freeing his slight frustration and replacing it with gratitude. The blonde woman had backed away and disappeared at the sight of Bobby's forward play. Perhaps the kid came in handy for more reasons than he had originally thought. Then again, he hoped the woman kept what she had seen a secret. Perhaps that was wishful thinking.

"Wasn't your fault, kiddo. You're here now and that's what matters." Bright blue eyes gazed up at him with a level of respect and admiration that made Sanosuke smile. He hired Bobby because of his talent in speaking, sketching, and display maintenance. The 'kid' had worked in a museum for his father from the age of thirteen. Bobby finally sought a different job, and hopefully higher paying, when he was eighteen. Sanosuke trusted him with their most valued pieces. The fact he livened the place up was a bonus, and not to mention, he was cute.

"How may I serve you?" Bobby bowed extravagantly. Sanosuke took note the young man was already dressed in his white and black uniform. The dark vest fit his figure perfectly.

"I have a guest. He's up in my room and I'd appreciate it if you'd check on him. See if he needs or wants anything."

"He's in your room?" The confusion melted into suspicion and Bobby sent him a sly smile.

"Don't get any ideas," Sanosuke slapped Bobby's behind as retaliation for earlier, "Now go. Or I'll put you on kitchen clean up duty."

"Yow. Okay, okay. Don't have to threaten me." Bobby smiled nonetheless, flashing his pearly whites before he was off.

Being as happy as he always was, Bobby strode out of the main gallery and found the quickest route to the kitchen. Stopping there first was his plan. He wanted to check up on Kel, even though he knew exactly what the man was up to. No doubt he was running all over the place with the 'under cooks' trying to finish platters. As much of an expert at culinary arts as Kel was he never could handle stress well. Since the chef was cooking for at least five dozen individuals it was more than likely a war zone in there. The 'regular' kitchen was adjacent to the dubbed living room, near the front door. That area of the museum looked like an everyday home. Stepping into the hallway right of the kitchen and traveling along it would lead a visitor past a bathroom, a staircase, two closets and one laundry area. Next would be the 'prep gallery'. It had been dubbed so by Hiru, a man who insisted upon naming almost everything. The room was mainly for unloading artwork and deciding a place for it.

Once through the prep gallery there was a gargantuan addition to the museum/home. This was the room Bobby had found Sanosuke in. It was the main gallery. Exiting the large room Bobby wound up in a relatively short hallway. There were four doors accessing the secondary kitchen. One led into the main gallery, but Bobby knew better than to step over that threshold. He would be trampled. In order to maintain his nearly unscarred body he walked around to the smaller dining area and stepped through the swinging doors.

"Kel! Hey Kel!" The youthful blonde cupped his hands around his mouth, hoping his voice would rise above the clanging and crashing of the many working cooks.

"He's by the freezers." A voice Bobby was well acquainted with spoke up.

"Jake! I'm baaaaaack!" Bobby latched onto his friend.

"Jeeze, kiddo, I'm trying to cook here." Jake laughed good-naturedly, flipping a lock of long black hair out of his face. It had escaped his hair tie, as usual. He stirred his pan of fried vegetables and meats, causing a fierce sizzle.

"Ah, it's been so long since I last saw you." Bobby hummed happily as he nuzzled Jake's shoulder blade, oblivious to the man's last statement.

"I just saw you three days ago!" Jake nudged the small male with an elbow, signifying he needed to move.

"And it was a long three days ago." The blond caught the hint and detached himself, backing off a couple steps as the tall, half-Japanese man arranged the stir fry on a plate. Bobby liked Jake. He was a little rough around the edges, but the slight stubble of hair on his chin and jaw combined with his always-smiling eyes made the perfect welcoming gift. Sure, the man was nearing his forties, but Bobby couldn't help but admire him.

"Alright kids, get to work." The soft rumble of Saitou's commanding voice brought a mischievous smirk to Jake's face.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Saitou! I'm back!" Bobby opened his arms in greeting, his blue eyes gazing at the wolf with the most excessive display of joy Saitou had ever seen. For several moments the wolf merely stared blankly at the pipsqueak. Dark eyes met bright eyes. Neither set wavered.

"So you are."

Jake laughed his hearty laugh, "Oh just hug him already you hound! It won't kill ya!"

"It's not the hug I'm afraid of." Saitou admitted, still locked in what seemed to be a staring contest.

Bobby, arms outstretched, scurried forward a few inches. Saitou leaned back. More scurrying followed until Bobby had his arms wrapped around the wolf's midsection. With a quiet noise of slight unease the older man managed to tolerate the affection.

"How's Kel doing?" Bobby asked, peeking one eye open but not looking up. His cheek didn't rise past Saitou's collar bone. Yes, he was sadly the shortest one working there.

"Just finished his third breakdown of the night. He should be alright for a good twenty minutes without me."

"That's good to hear." Bobby's smile beamed.

"Bobby."

"Yes?"

"Your hand is wandering."

"Oh my. That's interesting. I can't... seem... to control it... captain! Please! Forgive... the hand! It is... naughty!" The blond broke out into a surprisingly controlled fit of giggles.

Saitou looked down; _it's_ _not wandering anymore. It's exploring._

"Oh well," Bobby slapped his peer's rear harshly before backing off, "I've got my own job to do so I best be off. I'll see you later! Have fun, Jake!"

"Always do, kiddo!"

As Bobby exited the kitchen he heard the faint sounds of Saitou's failed attempt to thieve some food. From the sounds of it he was being wrestled away by Jake.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Katsu's eye twitched in annoyance. His easel was all set and begging for him to start painting on the canvas, which was currently resting atop the lay. However, his concentration continued to wander. In all truth, it wasn't his fault. The first issue had been Chou convincing Kenshin to pose 'sexily', as he had said, by pushing the robe he was wearing off one shoulder. Now the youthful man was sitting by the balcony doors, half naked and looking quite beautiful in the evening light.

The second issue was Chou and his insatiable curiosity. He continually poked his nose in while Katsu was attempting to work. The man should have had more manners, considering the secretary had agreed to put his talents to work for _free_.

The third issue was Katsu's own concern. When Chou had asked the beauty to 'look sexy' Kenshin became rather shy. The southern male merely walked over before he could be yelled at by the resident artist and whispered some words into Kenshin's ear.

Kenshin had laughed and nodded, agreeing to whatever it was Chou had said. Therefore, Katsu had a 'sexy Kenshin'. Not that he was complaining about the view, but he was fiercely worried about exactly _what_ Chou had told the man. He nearly growled as the blonde picked up some of his line-art pencils. The utensils were becoming disorganized.

"Chou," Katsu managed to maintain his sweet exterior, "why don't you go down to the kitchen and get some water for us?"

Chou looked indignantly at the painter, "What do I look like, a servant-boy?"

Katsu sized up the outfit and shrugged, "Yup." Chou shook his head but left despite his dislike of the idea. As soon as the door to Sanosuke's room had clicked shut Katsu heaved a thankful sigh.

"Finally!" He cleared his throat and continued his work, "That man can be entertaining but he can also be a pest." Katsu caught sight of his paints out of the corner of his eye. He turned to them, scrutinizing the medium carefully.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin curled his tired fingers to wake them.

"Well, it's just that this place is filled with paintings. Acrylic, oil, watercolor - you name it. Paints all around! I was thinking... why not something else?" Katsu shifted his eyes to Kenshin in question. He had not yet begun painting. He was still finishing line work.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking colored pencils or pastel. But I love my pencils. I'm best with them."

Kenshin's face brightened, "Then use pencils."

Katsu smiled, "You think so?"

"If they're your favorite, why not?"

The door suddenly burst open, "First Position Art Care-Taker, Bobby Rellings, reporting for duty! How may I serve you on this lovely night?" Bobby bowed in his dramatic style before dropping his comedic formalities and nearly tackle-hugging Katsu.

"Bobby!" The secretary smiled, eyes closed as he laughed.

"I missed you and your pretty face!" The man squeezed his victim firmly, "You been keeping Saitou in line?"

"Always! It's Chou I'm having trouble with."

"Chou's here?" Bobby's blue eyes froze as he took a seat on Katsu's open lap.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't bump into him on your way up because he just left."

"Must have just missed each other," he leaned back and looked at Kenshin, "who's your friend? This Sanosuke's guest?"

"Yup," Katsu drew a few more lines, despite the weight on his legs, "you've already heard, huh?"

"When I checked in with Sanosuke he asked me to check on you guys. Or his guest, at least. Didn't know you were up here, too."

"It's a secret, don't tell," Katsu winked, "but I think we're both fine. I sent Chou on a kitchen run for water to get him out of our hair." Katsu paused, a thought dawning on him.

"What's the matter?" Bobby's blue eyes became curious and wondering.

"I think I have a job for you." The sly expression on the secretary's face had the young blonde smiling in new anticipation.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sanosuke caught sight of his 'extra-help' moving toward him. The man went by the name of Saitou, but Sanosuke knew better. More often than not the man should have been called 'Sneaky Bastard'. Mr. Bastard was currently walking casually, which was a relief. Sanosuke was dying to be updated on meal preparations.

Hands placed casually in the pockets of his suit pants, Sanosuke leaned toward the tall man as he approached, "How is everything back there?"

Saitou kept his eyes on the displayed paintings, "It's going as smooth as it always does."

"Ouch. How's Kel?" Sanosuke inhaled out of concern.

"Breakdown central, as usual."

"Vomit count?"

"Four times," Saitou raised his eyebrows in interest, "He managed to cream Hiru with his lunch the first time."

"That why he took his break early?"

The wolf smirked, "He had to change."

Sanosuke shook his head, "What's Katsu up to?"

"Working just fine on side jobs, but you really need to talk to Jake."

"Secondary chef Jake or Janitor Jake?" Katsu had hired two Jakes. The jokes that floated around kept the crew entertained during down time.

"The chef."

Surprised that the mild-mannered Jake would be reported, Sanosuke had to ask, "What'd he do?"

"He wouldn't let me have any of that stir fry he was making."

Sanosuke shook his head, snapping his eyes to Saitou in annoyed confusion, "Get _out_ of here, you mooch."

Saitou shrugged, turning to leave, "By the way, your next painting recognition speech starts three minutes ago."

Sanosuke quickly looked at his watch, "Shhhhiiii..." He caught himself, clearing his throat and calming his frustration. Several sets of eyes had already turned to him. He brushed them off and moved to the podium Hiru had set up earlier that day.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Chou muttered some colorful words under his breath as he headed toward the stairs, carrying two glasses of water. He hated the kitchen, all because he risked the chance of running into that arrogant ass. Merely the mention of the man made him angry.

_Hiru_.

The jerk had pale blond hair that was cropped short in the back but had flare thanks to the long and stylish bangs that stretched far enough to tap the edge of his chin. Chou despised him. Those cool, challenging green eyes were always smirking at him. It didn't help matters that he was Bobby's cousin. And Chou liked Bobby. That immediately set Hiru on the defensive.

Hiru - the man who had a name for anything and everything. He called Chou's hair Broom, for example. The pottery they had displayed? Yes, even those had names. If he recalled correctly they had been dubbed Ralph, Poncho, Morris and Borris. Chou felt his face twitch.

"Chou!" Before the man knew what had happened he was hit in the torso with a very happy bundle of Bobby. Two limbs wrapped tightly around his back, squeezing almost painfully.

"B-Bobby!" The glasses nearly went crashing to the floor.

"It feels like it's been _years_ since I last saw you!" In reality, it had been a few months. The short male quickly pulled back, smiling brightly as he took the glasses from the man and set them on the floor.

"W-w-wh..."

Bobby laughed cutely at Chou's inability to speak, "I missed you so much!" He leaned in, creeping his hands up to rest at the nape of a defined neck. Chou's face turned scarlet at their proximity. Those crystal blue eyes had shut and Bobby was nearly rubbing noses with him.

"Buh..."

"I've got an idea," Bobby suddenly kissed the side of Chou's mouth, "Let's..." Carefully, he pushed the tall man back a step.

"L-lets?" Chou had no composure.

"Go," another step, "back." One more step.

"Back where?" His swallow was audible. The brat looked too damn sexy like that.

"Where?" Bobby's lips turned upward into his sweetest smile and his fingers scratched teasingly against Chou's chest, "I'll show you." The previously gentle hands buried themselves in the front of Chou's suit. He tugged the dumbfounded man away, toward the bedroom farthest from the gallery.

Katsu had asked him to keep the man busy and as always, he aimed to please.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

1.25.2007

6.16.2011

Thank you, Tigris – for the wake-up call.

Sadly, I cannot make any promises to update sooner as I am a very busy person and never know when I'll have spare time, but I will try.


	4. Kenshin, Meet the Crew

Six months? Six, right? Heeeyy… that's half as much as last time. Alriiiiight. Go me.

I would like all my readers to know that I've having a blast with chapter five. Also, I want you to know that there is a bunch of interaction between Sanosuke and Kenshin in chapter five. Everyone together now: Yaaayyyy!

Okay, that's enough.

This is kinda sorta one of those 'inbetweenies' chapters. Meaning is reads like it's beating around the bush… but it's not! Surprise!

At any rate, I hope you enjoy chapter four of For the Love of Art.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Chapter 4

Kenshin, Meet the Crew

Katsu stretched his arms above his head, yawning, "Okay, time to call it a night, Kenshin. I've got all the basics I need down. The color scheme is ready all I have to do is finish it up. You're free to go."

"May I see it?" Kenshin rose, readjusting the robe. His lavender eyes were lit with interest.

Katsu chuckled, turning the board, "Gaze upon your splendor!" Kenshin smiled at the man's silliness but calmed when he saw the picture.

Kenshin was awed at the likeness, "Your skill is... amazing."

"Glad you think so highly of an unfinished work of mine." Katsu placed the soon-to-be-finished piece in a large protective case and began clearing his supplies. Kenshin helped and between the two of them they had the area spotless in minutes. Sanosuke would not find any evidence.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and see how _their_ cleanup is going. We can have one of the chefs whip us up a five star meal while we're there."

"I don't want to impose..."

Katsu held up a hand, silencing him, "You can't leave here without trying Jake's dining. It simply wouldn't be proper for us to deny you that luxury. You are Sanosuke's guest, after all. I'm sure he'd agree. And trust me, Jake will love you."

Kenshin blinked, confused. Dining?

"Come on, we'll have some fun. The party doesn't end for another hour or so. We'll have to entertain ourselves somehow until Sanosuke is free."

"Wait." Kenshin nervously gripped the collar of his robe.

"Hm?" The secretary turned halfway around and watched the model curiously.

"Shouldn't I... change?"

Katsu thought for a moment before smiling, "Nope. If you're wearing a robe in the kitchen everyone will know you're a guest. Wear regular clothes and they might shoo you out thinking you wandered in there by accident."

Though slightly embarrassed at the thought, Kenshin followed the man down the stairs.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Get back to work," Saitou ordered, towering above a hunched over Kel, "and make me some dinner. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Uhhhhhhggggghhhh..." Kel's trademark groan of misery failed to gain any sympathy from the Big Bad Wolf. Saitou nudged him in the ribs with his dress-shoe clad foot.

"Let him be, Saitou," Hiru set a hot tray and mitt on a stainless steel counter as he approached, "he did his job so put him on break. Guests are eating now so it'll be pretty slow for now. And besides, I'm tired of sanitizing the floor every twenty minutes."

"Hmm."

Hiru smiled proudly, "_I'll_ cook you something."

Saitou took a moment to reminisce on the last time Hiru cooked him a meal. That had not turned out well, "I'll pass."

Emerald eyes turned from proud to insulted and the server growled quietly, "Fine. I guess you're going to starve."

"Starving would be the lesser of two evils. If you were cooking, that is."

"You just don't have a taste for high class dining." Hiru's face returned to a smirk, "What with being raised by a pack of wolves and all." His blond bangs framed his face, almost begging for him to be displayed in the museum along with the paintings.

Saitou turned fully on the assistant, "And let me guess... you were raised by a colony of fleas. You are, after all, a bad itch to me."

"Talk all you want, but don't ever insult my cooking, _flea_bag."

"Nuisance."

"Boys, boys, please! Take it outside!" Jake, fresh from cleaning his Wok, set one hand on Hiru's shoulder and one on Saitou's, "The lighting is much nicer there. Guests will get better pictures!"

A loud, happy laughter came from across the kitchen, "Leave it to Jake to say something like that."

"Katsu! Come tame this beast!" Hiru turned to the newest arrival with a wave, face suddenly exchanging anger for curiosity. The beautiful boy he'd hunted down with Kel was following the secretary closely.

"Ah," Jake approached Kenshin with his friendly smile, "so this is 'Suke's guest, huh?"

"Yup, this is Kenshin," Katsu stepped aside to fully reveal the man, "and I was hoping you could cook for us, J. How's that sound?" Saitou swiftly caught sight of his window of opportunity. Normally Jake went home soon after finishing. He rarely ever took his equipment back out to cook for the crew. Maybe now he could eat.

Jake took a deep, respective bow, his long black ponytail of hair falling over a shoulder, "But of course. Place your order with Snappy-Pants over there while I set up." Kenshin smiled widely. There was a certain approachability about Jake. His smile was genuine and his eyes were kind.

"Snappy-Pants?" Hiru questioned.

"He means you." Saitou hid a smirk of satisfaction, "Guess you're not the only one who gives out names." Hiru huffed and turned to leave before pausing and throwing a bland glance at the tray he had set down earlier.

"Something wrong, Snappy?" Saitou inquired haughtily.

"Could you put that tray in the sink? I'll be coming back in with more and I'll need the room," Hiru became sweet, "thanks!" Kenshin observed. Hiru seemed to turn his temper on and off like a light switch. It was almost as though he was slightly bipolar.

Saitou looked down at the tray. On an average day he would have left it sitting and ordered Hiru to do it himself, but since the man had already disappeared he decided clearing the space would be helpful. Maybe if he were nice someone might actually feed him. He reached out for it.

Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Whoa, Sai! No!" Too bad the chef was late. The tray was still piping hot and went flying out of Saitou's hand and behind him. It clanged against a metal shelving unit. He shook his now burned limb once. His jaw was clenched tightly shut but his face was otherwise expressionless. The thankful part of the wolf's brain was glad it was his left hand. He needed the right - for a variety of different reasons, most of which involved Katsu, but that wasn't currently up for discussion.

Katsu and Kenshin watched on with wide, concerned eyes. Jake slapped his forehead. Kel threw up.

In three strides Katsu was at his lover's side, as was Jake. They were partially there to aide his injury, but mostly to hold him back from storming into the gallery and beating the ever living tar out of Hiru. The two had an ongoing rivalry and were always picking fights with one another. The blond was simply pugnacious by nature, and highly protective of those he cared for. Despite what looked like an outright hatred, Hiru wouldn't hesitate taking a bullet for the wolf.

They cared about one another. Their friendship was merely... different.

"Well it's not as bad as it could be. Only a minor burn." Jake poked the red skin, earning a hiss from Saitou, "You just might survive!"

Kenshin's violet eyes had been drawn completely away from Saitou. A creak had alerted his ears and his gaze was now upon the shelving unit the hot tray had clattered against. Kel was still curled in the corner, facing the racks of pots, pans and, to the model's surprise, bladed cutlery. Kenshin took a step forward, scanning the area quickly and finding a mop resting against the edge of the shelves. The metal structure itself was not bolted to the wall, as it should have been, and was currently swaying. The front legs began to slowly bend, the metal giving way.

It began to fall a split second after Kenshin was on the move. The red head grabbed the mop, set his foot on the base and gave the wooden handle a harsh spin. The wood twirled, jumping out of the socket and into his hand. Without wasting a moment he skidded to a halt in front of Kel, using the mop handle as a staff and deflected a particularly large pot that would more than likely have caused the sick chef a concussion. With conservative motions he steered away any further items that were heading for their location.

Kel's yell of surprise hitched in his throat as he huddled in on himself for protection. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he slammed the end of his makeshift staff into the tile floor, cracking it. He shifted the angle of the wooden tool and aimed the free end toward the edge of a middle shelf. The metal unit halted upon hitting the staff, putting a descent dent in the framework but saving Kel and Kenshin from what could have been a messy incident.

After a few moments of silence Kenshin lowered his guard, sighing in relief. He turned to look down at Kel, who was trembling. About to ask if he was alright, Kenshin jumped at the sudden and loud applause that broke out. The entire kitchen staff was applauding and cheering, even the occasional whistle could be heard. Hesitantly, Kenshin smiled in a flattered manner.

A light blush spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was not much good in hand to hand combat, explaining why Saitou overpowered him so easily, but give the short model a weapon and his skills were kicked from 'novice' to 'master'. Kenshin took a moment to thank his father, Hiko, for putting him through all those years of training.

"Did the after party start early or has Kel gone crazy... again?" Sanosuke, who had entered upon hearing the racket, stood inside the front entrance. Hands casually stuffed in his pockets and face almost blank except for his slightly irritated eyes, Sanosuke struck an intimidating cord.

"Uh..." Jake's voice fluttered off. Katsu was about to open his mouth to explain when Sanosuke's attention was drawn to the area of wreckage. His eyes lit up in controlled alarm. The issue of most importance was safety. Kenshin's red hair stood out against the stainless steel counters and equipment.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke calmed after seeing his guest nearly jump out of his skin due to his volume, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but," Kenshin turned to look down at Kel, "he seems a little sick... and shaken."

"Take five, Kel." Sanosuke began to approach, careful of the scattered objects and knives, and tossed his next words over his shoulder to the other staff members, "We'll have Hiru handle desserts, they _are_ his specialty after all."

"Eehhhh..." Kel groaned, not wanting to move for fear of motion sickness. Sanosuke only smiled and stopped a couple feet from Kenshin. He gazed down at the young man for a few moments before turning his sight on the cleared shelving unit. With a casual hand he reached out and pushed the threatening structure back against the wall, catching the mop handle as it fell. Kenshin's face flipped from content to impressed. He made the motion look so easy, as though the heavy shelves were weightless.

"This should have been bolted to the wall. Hm," Sanosuke looked at the floor, "Jake! Can you get JJ in here?"

"Yes sir!" The secondary chef swiftly exited in search of Janitor Jake.

Saitou scowled, looking questioningly to Katsu, "How come he gets called 'sir'?" Katsu merely smiled sweetly. Jake always called Saitou 'ma'am'.

"I'm sorry," the owner of the museum sighed, "that could have ended badly, but... it looks like you handled it rather well." He studied the staff and crack in the tile with interest. _I'm impressed_.

"Oh!" Kenshin suddenly seemed aware of the nice sized hole he had put in the floor, "Sorry about the damage! I can pay for that!"

"Don't worry about it. Better the museum than you or anyone else," Sanosuke pulled the base of the shelf out several inches and propped it securely against the wall, "There. I'll let JJ take it from here."

"Whoa!" Hiru, who had walked back in, nearly threw his newest empty tray in the air, "Did Kel go crazy... again?"­

Katsu shook his head, chuckling softly. He patted Saitou's hip lovingly before walking over to help clean the mess. Saitou glared at Green Eyes.

"What?" Hiru asked, blinking in a clueless manner.

"This is your fault. Go help clean up."

Hiru exhaled as though insulted, "_My_ fault?" He dawned his trademark pout, which, in truth, was more of a playful beg, and walked past the wolf reluctantly and slowly. He was wasting as much time as possible.

"Get over there!" Saitou slapped Hiru's butt somewhere along the lines of less than gently, but his lips held a familiar fondness.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kenshin watched as Jake, the man who had recently prepared him one of the best meal's he'd ever had, shuffled a deck of cards expertly and followed with a quick and accurate deal. Before he was a chef, Jake worked in a casino while attending college to pay the bills. Now, however, he was living his true dream; cooking and catering.

"Do I get any wilds?" Hiru leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. His eyes and face clearly said he was not enjoying his current predicament. Kenshin loved watching the man. Each time he glanced at him there happened to be a different expression upon his face.

"Just you?" Katsu fanned his five-card hand out.

"I'm the one who's loosing the worst. You guys don't need a handicap." His emerald gaze fell on Jake, who was winning. He liked Jake and found it difficult to mock the man, so he settled for playing footsie with him. Jake always shook his head at Hiru with that smile of his, catching his game, but not allowing the distraction to affect his concentration. Hiru didn't mind at all. As far as he was concerned it gave him an activity to keep his restless legs busy. He smiled contently at Jake, foot now casually rubbing against the chef's calf.

"Fold." Saitou threw his cards down after receiving his draw, kicking back to watch. Kenshin observed his hand. He had three of a kind in eights with a Jack and an Ace kicker. Katsu Called, Kenshin raised. Hiru, who was across from Saitou and occupied Jake's other flank, folded with a definitive plop of his cards. He lowered his head onto his arms and decided to rest his eyes.

"I'll meet that." Jake Called Kenshin's raise, as did Katsu. The three of them played out the hand, resulting in a win for Jake, who had _four_ of a kind with deuces.

Katsu blinked at the results, "Jake, that's disgusting. Winning with _deuces_." Katsu had two pair.

Jake flashed his trademark broad smile, "Just doin' what I can with what I got." Kenshin chuckled softly, setting his cards down and sliding them toward the dealer.

"Okay girls, what kind of trouble are we getting into now?" Sanosuke, fresh from his second shower of the evening and dressed in casual jeans and a sweater pulled up a chair. He flipped the wooden piece of furniture around and sat, propping his arms on the back and leaning against them. He sat between Hiru and Kenshin, which was the last available spot.

"The usual," Jake shuffled the cards once more, "five card draw. You up for a round, 'Suke?"

"Yeah, deal me in." Sanosuke yawned. At that point Kel ambled weakly in, taking a seat on a barstool several feet away from the table.

Katsu's eyes turned to the newest arrival, "Oh, good, you're still alive. I was worried Hiru would have to cook next time."

"Ugh," Hiru slouched further, if possible, against the table, "_why_ does _everyone_ insult _my_ cooking?"

"Hey, kiddo, I don't." Jake ruffled the blonde's hair and commenced to deal the cards.

"Okay," Hiru slapped the table, still annoyed, "why is it that _most_ everyone insults my cooking?"

Saitou's eyes narrowed in amusement, "Because we love you, feel better?"

"Not when it's coming from _you_!"

"Come on, Hiru, you know we're just teasing!" Katsu smiled brightly, "You're an excellent chef."

"_Thank_ you."

"But you're the worst Poker player I've ever seen."

"Arrrrraaaaahhhh!" Hiru's head hit the table with a thud. Kenshin jumped at the sudden bout of frustration.

"This should be fun." Sanosuke smiled as he relaxed into observation mode, sending Kenshin a look that clearly said he should watch, too.

"Okay, let's make a bet to prove I can win at least one hand!"

"Not with me." Katsu looked away to signify he would not, by any means, be involved.

"Hmm," Saitou raised an eyebrow, "you're getting serious, then?"

"Damn right!" Hiru crossed his arms, determined.

"Alright then. Let's say if you loose you'll be doing Jake's portion of dishes for the next three months, and... if you win..."

Katsu chirped in, "You can make a request from Jake, since he is the main reason you're loosing the most."

"Fine!"

Jake froze, unsure if he could stand up to Hiru's imagination. He relaxed knowing the chances of the green-eyed dragon winning were slim. Unless...

Jake had dealt the cards and the first round was underway when he noticed a pattern.

"I fold." Saitou announced.

"Ditto." Katsu placed his hand down. Kenshin blinked in curiosity and followed, placing his cards face down. There were pretty bad, anyway.

With a whisper of a laugh Sanosuke discarded his, "Fold."

Emerald spheres turned to Jake with a predator's fire. If the man were a cat he would have been licking his lips.

"You guys are cruel." The oriental chef shook his head slightly, looking at his hand.

Katsu laughed, "Sorry, but I'm not going to pass up on a chance to witness Hiru's conniving side unleashed upon someone besides myself or Saitou." Without a word, Hiru discarded two cards. Reluctantly, Jake gave him a new pair while he gathered three.

"Isn't this relatively painless so far?" The light in the server's eyes clearly informed all present he did not plan on loosing. With four players folded the cards would surly be dealt differently than they previously had been. One-on-one was Hiru's best - even if his best was not all that great. Jake swallowed.

As they finished, Hiru flipped up two of his cards, "I have a pair of sixes."

Jake, unsure of what to think of the low pair, revealed his entire hand, "Three of kind - sevens."

"Oh," Hiru nearly pouted, "I almost forgot to mention... I also have three aces." He flipped the cards face up to prove it. A small, happy laugh emerged from his chest.

Jake rubbed his face and weakly groaned, "Craaaaaaap."

Hiru stood, "Victory!" Sanosuke, Kel and Katsu clapped. Kenshin, who had yet to fully understand these characters, decided to remain silent but observant.

"Now, what should I have you do?" Hiru put on a display, thinking mischievously.

Kenshin's eyes moved to Sanosuke as the man moved back. It appeared he had an idea.

The smile on Sanosuke's face didn't fade, "Hiru, you should really show Jake how much you appreciate his work... _and_ his generosity."

The young chef paused, pondering his boss's words carefully before his face broke into an intimidating smirk.

"'Suke!" Jake slapped his face and rubbed, "Don't encourage him!"

"Sorry, can't help it."

"Man, feed me to the wolves why don't ya." Jake shook his head, knowing Hiru was already on the prowl but hoping to ignore the fact for as long as possible.

"You're _evil_, Sanosuke," Katsu leaned back in his chair, smiling in pure amusement, "I like it."

Hiru growled playfully, climbing onto Jake's lap and finding a comfortable spot. He wrapped his arms around the oriental chef's neck and made himself at home.

"Now, hmm, what should I have you do?" Hiru hummed happily, nuzzling into Jake's neck. Jake, swallowing, had no choice but to support the extra weight and keep it from tumbling off his legs.

"I think, the first thing I want to do with you is..." The green dragon leaned forward and whispered, very quietly, into his prey's ear. Jake's eyes suddenly popped open, drawing out laughter from the others present.

"But for now!" Hiru announced, "You'll just be my pillow and we'll keep playing. Don't want to waste a good night of poker with the boys, after all."

'The boys' continued for almost an hour, Hiru occupying the older man's lap for most of the time, only moving to fetch water or, in Jake's case, beer. By the time they were turning in, Kenshin was exhausted, Katsu was slightly drowsy and Jake was extremely out of it. He was so out of it he no longer grew fidgety when Hiru's hand rubbed the skin under his shirt.

"Alright, ladies, I've had about enough." Sanosuke stretched as he stood.

"Enough of winning?" Katsu raised an eyebrow, propping his chin on a palm.

"For today," Sanosuke winked at his best friend, "and I think Kel ready to tip over is a sign we should get some rest."

"Good point, my wolf over here could use a nap, too. He's starting to do the lean-back-in-my-chair-until-my-boyfriend-gets-the-hint act." Saitou snorted in some manner of annoyance.

"Aww, don't be grumpy," Katsu patted the man's abdomen, "we get to stay another night on the comfy bed." Saitou growled suggestively.

Hiru laughed, "I don't think Jake is gonna make it very far. Look, he's already falling asleep."

"I'm fine." Jake tilted his head back, "Just need some sleep."

Sanosuke shook his head, "Go ahead and crash here, ladies. We'll just have a sleepover since this was only a one-night showing."

Kel laughed happily, feeling better, and slid off his stool, "Is this one of the perks of working for you, Sanosuke? We get to live here, too?"

Sanosuke pointed at his head chef, "Not on your life. If all of you lived here year round I'd go crazy."

"You go crazy enough as is just when Bobby gets loose." It was at that moment Katsu froze and his expression shifted to one of dread. Saitou gazed curiously at his lover, one questioning eyebrow rising.

"Hey," Hiru's attention was suddenly caught, "Just where is my sweet little cousin? I haven't seen him at all but I heard he was back."

Kel gave a thoughtful hum, "Yeah, and come to think of it, I haven't seen much of Chou either- oh." The realization was clearly written on Kel's face.

"What?" Hiru was suddenly standing, fists clenched and green eyes afire. The room fell dangerously silent, and when Sanosuke was about to break it the Dragon turned abruptly and stormed out of the room.

Kenshin darted his eyes around the remaining occupants, beginning to feel a bit tense when…

"Five bucks says Chou _doesn't_ get a running start." Katsu smiled charmingly, his comment earning a few laughs.

The boys, or 'ladies' as Sanosuke referred to them as, began to wander off for the night. Kenshin was a bit sad their games were over, but he was also relieved. He wanted to talk with Sanosuke again. It had been a long day and the man was, after all, a gracious host.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

7.24.07


	5. Reflecting

Good gods – has it really been that long? Be happy you guys haven't been living my life. It's been pretty much hell since February. Yay for almost dying! Alas, let us get on with it

**Some stuff to know:**

**Warning**: This story is yaoi, meaning it contains relationships between two dudes. Don't like it? Don't read.

**Notes**: I always know I've been bad when I get those e-mails that beg me to update. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm a jerk. But it's okay now. Here's chapter five.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Chapter Five

Reflecting

"We didn't do anything, Hiru! I swear!"

"I don't believe you! You're not old enough to even be skirting the edges of sexual exploration!"

"Oh for the love of- I'm TWENTY-SIX!" Bobby hated it when people thought he was under twenty.

Hiru stopped his torture of Chou and looked up at Bobby. His mind processed the words slowly and soon realization kicked in.

"Oh my god… you are! You're twenty-six!"

Bobby whined, "Yes. And if you were wondering I'm not a virgin."

Chou was face down on the carpet, one arm firmly twisted behind his back and forced upward. The southern man decided it hurt rather badly.

Hiru's eye twitched and he twisted Chou's wrist, making the man squirm and yelp.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Hiru's green eyes narrowed and focused on Bobby.

Promptly, Bobby held up a small bottle, "Massage therapy – and just so you know… you're undoing everything I just did to get him to relax."

Several lengthy moments of silence passed.

"Oh…"

Bobby put palm to face and shook his head.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Why did you decide to run this museum?" Kenshin rolled over on the bed, looking up at Sanosuke, who was playing with the deck of cards from earlier. He was flat on his back and comfortable enough that the slightly parted robe, revealing his chest, didn't bother him.

"Actually, it was in my family." The brunette set the cards out in a line and leaned back to display them for Kenshin. The redhead thought for a moment before he pointed to a random card. Sanosuke was demonstrating magic tricks. The card he had selected was held up, revealing the King of clubs to Kenshin. It disappeared and was shuffled into the deck.

"This museum belonged to a relative of mine. Originally it was small, no bigger than a one story house, but as you see it didn't remain that way."

Kenshin dawned an expression of interest, "What happened?"

"My relative was also my guardian. I lived with him but he passed away over ten years ago. Instead of being put up for adoption an aunt and uncle of mine decided to take me in. I didn't stay for long and went to college for two years after graduating less-than-elegantly from high school. After that I came here and started the place up again. I'm no genius, but I had friends with talent."

"Like Katsu?"

"Yes, especially Katsu. Without him I don't think this museum would have happened. He's an amazing artist and I had several of his pieces displayed for the new Sagara Museum's premier showing. It made him quite a bit of money."

"So he's a popular artist?"

"Fairly, yes. He's had many commission works since then but he's picky and only takes on the ones that interest him."

Kenshin felt a small pang of honor in his chest, and decided it best to change the subject, lest he let information slip about his portrait, "What about the museum itself? How did it become so large?"

"Now there's an interesting story. You notice all the rooms in here? They were originally part of a small hotel that was next to this museum. To save on construction I decided it best to combine the two buildings so I bought the hotel. Also, since this museum is _partly_ government funded half the cost for reconstruction was free for my wallet. Mind you, I'm _still_ paying off loans." Sanosuke finally stopped shuffling and presented the deck to his guest.

Smiling, Kenshin took the top card and held it up, "King of clubs. Bingo. Where did you learn these tricks?"

"Believe it or not, Jake taught me. He had a job in a casino years ago and used to work tables and doubled as a magician. They were damn good paying jobs from the sounds of it."

Kenshin smiled, "And you hired him?"

"Yup. He's expert material as far as I'm concerned. He went to college to learn to be a chef. I happened upon him completely by chance in a subway one day."

"What about the others? Bobby, Hiru, Kel and of course Saitou – how'd you gather them?"

Sanosuke snorted, "Saitou. That was a package deal there. Katsu has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I didn't even have to ask for his help. He simply decided he wanted to be a part of this. Saitou just tagged along and now takes whatever job that presents itself. He is, I'll have to mention, a reserve police officer. As for Bobby - he came to me. I didn't need any help at the time but I couldn't turn him away. His experience was remarkable and he is, despite his age and playfulness, the best care-taker I've ever had."

"And Hiru? He's quite the character."

Sanosuke chuckled, "He's moody, if that's what you mean, but we like him. I needed someone who could get a job done at any cost and he was the one. Bobby recommended him, saying his lazy cousin could use a job. So, three weeks later, I had Hiru on the team. Hiru also takes care of any trouble-makers. He's an expert at cowing people, though Saitou seems to be immune."

Kenshin smiled, genuinely amused, "I find it amazing how different they all are."

"You've missed all the arguments that have broken out between Hiru, Kel and Saitou. Sometimes, even Katsu gets involve. I haven't told them, but Bobby, Jake and I find it better than a movie."

"Kel argues, too?"

"Yeah, and he's feisty if someone gets him going." Kenshin thought back to the man he'd watched earlier who was groaning in misery and cowering behind him during the shelving incident.

"What's his story?"

"Kel? Well, he was completely home-taught. He never went to college and learned everything he knows from his grandmother. He's head chef because his grandmother was a master chef and though Jake is also a master, Kel can still out-cook him. He just has some issues with stress, but he still gets the job done."

Kenshin smiled, "I'm jealous."

"What?" Sanosuke returned the smile, though unsure what the model was talking about.

"It's like you have a family here. I'm jealous. My job is completely the opposite. In my area, men are pretty much objects while women in the industry are like goddesses; pampered and treated like porcelain dolls."

"That must drag."

"You have no idea."

"Well then, Kenshin, feel free to visit any time. Your admission is free so welcome to the family."

"I haven't even known you for a week and I'm already part of the family?"

"Yeah. The boys like you. If they didn't I would have heard half a million complaints already. They also think the fact you're a model is the most amazing thing since sliced bread."

"Oh," Kenshin's eyes drifted, "well, from the looks of it I'm probably fired after my contract is up. My boss was pretty steamed when I called him."

"_Ouch_. That's my fault…"

"Don't worry about it," Kenshin cut him off, "I wasn't happy with the job anyway. As far as I'm concerned you saved me from another who knows how many years of job dissatisfaction."

"Still, considering the circumstances, don't be shy around here. If you need something, any one of us would be glad to help. Saitou and Hiru may be a bit rough on the outside but in truth they're big softies."

"I'll remember that." Kenshin rolled back onto his stomach.

"And what are your plans now, Kenshin?"

"Now? Well… All I'm focused on at the moment is calling my photographer. He's about the only one I work with that I can trust. I can just imagine the look in his eyes when he sees me." Kenshin laughed softly.

"Oh?"

"He's like an older brother to me. You might have heard of him. His name's Aoshi Shinomori."

Sanosuke's eyes brightened, "Aoshi! I know Aoshi!"

Kenshin reeled a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah! We attended the same high school. Ha! _Stone-faced Shinomori_. We used to argue all the time, saying we'd outdo the other in our respective careers. Now he's known throughout the modeling world as having the best team of models and pictures to prove it. No wonder. It's quite an interesting coincidence that he's your photographer."

"That's not just interesting – that's hilarious! I can't believe he was just as cold-faced in high school as he is now!" Kenshin sat up, flooded with life and energy.

Sanosuke laughed at the display, "He's been like that ever since I met him. We fought often but it was all in good fun, really. We worked together on group projects for class all the time, but that was due to our teacher always putting us together. She said it would teach us valuable lessons since we had different work ethics."

"Oh, hell – she probably did it just to amuse herself!" Kenshin began shuffling the abandoned cards, "Watching Aoshi banter was probably the only way anyone ever saw him with emotion in his eyes."

"That was over half the student bodies' theory."

"Now I'm really jealous. Aoshi never banters with anyone at work. That's something I would love to see."

"Maybe we should get together some time. I'd like to see stone-face again. Maybe have a nice bout of bantering for old times' sake."

Kenshin smiled a sly and mischievous smile that told Sanosuke there was more to the man than what sat on the surface, "I can arrange that."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The persistent blaring of a telephone tunneled directly through the man's unconscious mind and ripped him from sleep in a matter of moments. Despite the rude awakening, he attempted to ignore it. Sadly, after the fourth ring began he realized his efforts were in vain and he snatched the annoying device off its charger. He clicked a button after clearing his throat, eyes a bit blurry and mind still groggy, and put the device to his ear.

"Aoshi Shinomori." The voice that responded to his greeting moved his mind into full alertness.

Regardless of his surprise and joy at having heard from his model, Aoshi's voice was as monotone as always, "Himura, where are you?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kenshin was a little upset at Aoshi's lack of enthusiasm, but not surprised. He supposed the fact the man cut to the chase as quickly as he did was a good sign, though.

"Mh-hmm." Kenshin was playing with his hair, "I know… Yes."

Sanosuke laughed silently when the red-head rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, _dear_." The conversation continued, Sanosuke noticing Kenshin didn't mention him. _All the better_. It would make for an interesting surprise.

Kenshin, turning the phone off, bit his lower lip and smiled, "Three days. That's when he'll be here."

"Oh?"

"He's in Tokyo now and won't be home for another two days. When he gets back he's flying to Albany and driving here."

"That sounds spendy."

"The company covers all travel charges for us."

"Lucky."

Kenshin stopped to ponder the word 'lucky'. Person after person he met seemed to be jealous of his job, whereas he would gladly give up all his benefits in exchange for an occupation that would make him happy. He absently rubbed his ankle, finding the pain had dulled significantly and he was walking much easier.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jake groaned as he struggled with the covers of his bed. He was not necessarily drunk, but he was more buzzed than he had ever been before. If anyone working in the mansion could drink, other than Sanosuke, it was Jake. He had made his way to one of the rooms and promptly tripped over the threshold of the door. After he managed to drag himself into the bed he fought a tiresome battle with the covers until he was finally resting on his back beneath the comforter. He heaved a sigh, head tingling, and relaxed into the sinfully comfortable mattress.

Then the door opened, letting a piercing ray of light spill into the room. He squinted and shielded his eyes, looking toward the entrance to see his guest.

"Hiru?"

"I finished with Chou."

"O…kay?"

"Don't give me that – you know why I'm here. I won the round so I'm not letting you escape without giving me my request."

"Tonight?"

"Not just tonight – right now." Hiru threw the door back and let it slam shut, coating the room in darkness. Jake bit back a groan of misery at being disturbed as he felt the covers drawn away. He was surprised when Hiru straddled him.

"You're not seriously going to do what you told me earlier, are you?"

"Nonsense – that was for shock value only."

"Oh thank god."

Hiru began unbuttoning Jake's shirt, "I'm not going to screw you senseless… you're going to screw me senseless."

"Huh?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Hiru pushed the shirt open and began rubbing Jake's chest, "You're damned good looking for a man your age, and in amazing shape. You do martial arts, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ever had sex with a man before?"

"Er… what does martial arts have to do with…"

"Just answer the question." Hiru moved on, down to Jake's belt.

"A couple times..."

"Good, then I don't have to guide this excursion. Now let's…" Hiru froze and began listening. Jake's ears zeroed in on what he was listening to. The sound grew louder, more pronounced, and a rhythm had already formed.

Despite the darkness, Jake could see the evil grin on Hiru's face.

"I don't know about you, Jake, but Katsu has a very sexy voice when Saitou is pounding him." They could clearly hear the headboard slamming against the wall now, and Katsu's moans and begging were all too enticing.

"Hopefully all that beer doesn't cause you not to perform, because those noises he's making are turning me on."

"I'm fine in the performance area, thank you." Jake mentally cursed himself for admitting to that – now he didn't have a good excuse to refuse.

"Good, because I've been wondering what you're like."

"Hiru, you can't be serious about doing this."

"Oh, I am. I'm so serious about it, I even brought condoms and lubricant."

"Con_doms_? As in… more than one?"

"You didn't think you'd be getting away with just one go, did you? If necessary we can rest after the first round and then start round two in the morning."

Jake propped himself up on his elbows, "Why me?"

"Why not? You're fun, you're sexy, you're a nice guy, and you're a teddy bear that needs to be cuddled."

Chou began yelling from another room for Katsu and Saitou to shut up. This naturally interrupted Hiru – and his temper flared.

"CHOU, SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO GET LAID HERE!"

Jake cringed against the volume but it ended soon enough and he opened his eyes at the feel of hands against his face. Hiru was staring at him with a new smile – one of fondness. There was just enough light outlining the young man's face that Jake could see the contours of his features.

"You really sure about this?"

"Never been so sure in my life." Hiru leaned down and caught his victim in a kiss. Jake felt a little awkward at first, but his hands came up to support the body against his and found warm skin where Hiru's shirt lifted to reveal his back and sides. Once Jake's hands made contact with the soft flesh it became an instant addiction and he began to explore.

Hiru pulled back long enough to remove his shirt and repress their chests together, "Still wanting to stop?" His voice was slightly breathless.

Jake swallowed and took a breath, "How do you want it?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Go, go, go." Katsu shoved Chou forward using a hushed voice. Kenshin held back, waiting until he was needed. Chou swatted the man away and headed into the darkness of the living room. He looked around, careful to avoid stepping into the direct light of the moon filtering through the windows. He shuffled around, checked under chairs and couches and on tables, behind pillows and even searched the drapery. Nothing.

Katsu rolled his eyes and motioned for Kenshin to move in. Kenshin did so, swift and silent. Chou stood to the side, hands on his hips and still looking for the designated object of their search. It was a couple minutes into the search of the living room with Kenshin checking under couch cushions when a roar sounded and Katsu loosed a loud scream followed by a whooping laugh. The noise froze Kenshin for a moment; perhaps it sounded loud due to the complete silence the room had previously been blanketed in. Quickly he moved behind the arm of the couch and out of sight.

"HO-ly Shee-ight!" Chou staggered back.

The roar sounded again and was followed by Katsu yelping as he was thrown onto the couch Kenshin was hiding behind. It was now obvious to Kenshin that Saitou had found them. Chou yelled as Saitou grabbed him and pinned him on the glass coffee table. Katsu was off the couch as soon as he was on it, tackling his mate but easily being scooped up and thrown back onto the cushions. Saitou jumped on the furniture afterward, pouncing on the secretary. Chou groaned, cheek plastered to the glass table. He didn't feel like moving anymore.

Katsu was giggling uncontrollably.

"Where's your third little ninja?"

"K-K-K-K-Kensh-sh-shin?" The giggle-speak brought a wide grin to Saitou's face.

"That would be the one."

"H-h-h-he-he-he's…"

"He's?"

Katsu took a breath, tossed his head back and yelled, "KENSHIN! DON'T COME NEAR THE LIVING ROOM! SAITOU-" Katsu's voice pattered off into a muffled giggle, Saitou's hand covering his mouth. Kenshin remained completely still.

"Guess I'll have to keep your mouth under control until my teammate locates K-K-K-Kensh-sh-shin." Katsu snorted behind his mate's palm. Saitou was teasing him about his giggle-speak.

Kenshin decided to quietly make his leave when he felt Katsu had Saitou _thoroughly_ distracted. He headed through the hallway leading to the back bedrooms – a place they had not explored yet. There were several bathrooms he checked along the way but failed to find what he was searching for. He found the end of the hallway and turned into a new room he had been unaware of. There was a balcony attached to the room and out on that balcony was a single chair. Sitting all alone in that chair was the television remote he was looking for.

Knowing Sanosuke was still prowling waiting to tag him out, Kenshin approached cautiously. He was surprised to find his heart hammering in his chest and his arm hairs standing on end. His body and mind were telling him he was being watched. Despite the alarms blaring, Kenshin stepped beyond the open balcony doors, a slight breeze ruffling his hair, and approached the chair.

"Boo!"

Kenshin's entire body jumped, his heart leaping with a single beat. He crouched and began to dart away but was caught. An arm shot out and he was grabbed around his thin waist and twirled in circles until his back thumped against a broad chest.

A soft laugh came from above him, "There's not much to you is there?" To emphasize the point, two long arms wrapped around Kenshin's tiny frame. It made him feel even smaller than he usually did, but at the same time he discovered it didn't bother him.

Kenshin found he was smiling, "I couldn't even hear you."

"Did I mention my guardian was a martial artist? He taught me the art of shut-your-yammering-mouth-or-you'll-be-found."

Kenshin emitted what Sanosuke could only identify as a scoffing giggle, "You're funny."

"You're short."

Kenshin's head thunked against Sanosuke's chest as he tipped his head back, "True, but I have this." Kenshin held up the remote. Sanosuke blinked for a moment but soon his face broke into a broad grin.

"You're swift. I didn't even see you take it."

"I snatched it while I was trying to avoid being caught. When I ducked it was to retrieve this."

"Clever. Well, since I found it before you but I didn't tag you out in time that means we're tied. Guess we'll have to break it somehow."

"Any ideas?"

"Hmmm… arm wrestle you for it?"

Kenshin couldn't help it; he shook his head while laughing, "That is a completely unfair setup… you'd never stand a chance!"

Sanosuke emitted an amused noise, pulling Kenshin closer and shaking him, "I know – you're way out of my league. You're just rippling with muscles under there, aren't you?"

"Bowflex body!" That one roused another chuckle from Sanosuke, and he hunched further over Kenshin, his cheek against that fiery red hair.

"Alright, you win; we'll watch your team's movie. Now come on." Sanosuke hefted Kenshin into his arms, earning a startled yelp.

"Don't drop me!" Kenshin had meant it as a joke, but he was surprised when he heard the sincere, gentle tone of Sanosuke's reply.

"Never."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

11.22.08

Please point out any mistakes you may find. Reviews are always appreciated. Really they are. They make my day. Honest and true. In fact, I'll give you a smile in exchange for a review (because that's all I can afford).

: )

See? There… now you gotta review.


	6. You Rub My Back, I'll Rub Yours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also make no money from this silly little story.

Author note: Auuuggghhh… I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated this story since apparently November of 2008 and here it is – June of 2011. I'm a bad, naughty, person for that. After nearly 100 reviews on 5 chapters, and many, many favorites I should be more attentive. Every time I find the time to open this story I fall in love with it all over again.

I can't say when it will be finished, but I don't see myself giving up on it yet. To think, it's been in the works for over 5 years. That said – please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter Six

You Rub My Back, I'll Rub Yours

"Katsu told me you had a tendency to stay up late."

Sanosuke's head bowed as a smile claimed his lip, "What else did he tell you?"

"That you tend not to eat enough and you're a workaholic that used to be a couch potato. Oh, and you're very loyal." Kenshin approached Sanosuke from behind as the owner of the museum typed at his computer.

Sanosuke chuckled, "Threw loyal in there did he?"

"Seems like you're known for that trait." Kenshin's thin-fingered hands glided over Sanosuke's white shirt and began massaging the base of his neck. Sanosuke's shoulders dropped and he inhaled deeply before sighing in appreciation. For such elegant hands, they were unbelievably strong.

"You're hired."

The movie ended hours ago and it was nearing three in the morning. Sanosuke had to have the museum open by noon and had yet to turn in. Kenshin's hands worked at the knots between Sanosuke's shoulder blades, rubbing in circles until he felt them come undone.

"So why don't you sleep?"

"Can't. I guess I'm an insomniac."

"No wonder you have those rings under your eyes. Ever try different techniques to sleep?"

"Kind of."

"Come on." Kenshin rubbed the side of Sanosuke's neck in a half scratch. He tugged him off the chair, barely allowing enough time for Sanosuke to save his word document, and led him to the bed.

"How's your ankle?"

"I don't even notice it anymore."

"Fast healer?"

"Sometimes." Kenshin had the owner relaxing within moments after having him settle on the bed, stomach down. He took up a position at the small of Sanosuke's back and began rubbing the muscles there. He felt them shift and tense in pain and he backed off on pressure.

"Sorry," Kenshin whispered, "guess I didn't realize how overworked you are."

Sanosuke breathed out a laugh, "Normally I can't stand any type of pressure there. You must have some kind of training."

"A little. My father is a professional masseuse and photographer."

"What a combination." Kenshin finally felt the bundle of muscles give way and relax. He increased pressure and worked at the deeper knots. The relief sweeping through Sanosuke's lower back had years of stress washing away. Katsu had given him neck rubs, sure, but a back rub was what he really needed. It was a feeling he was afraid to let end and so hid the small amount of pain it caused him.

Kenshin continued up Sanosuke's back, finding he had to stop occasionally when the muscles he already tended to acted up. The lower back especially tightened whenever he hit a new grouping and he returned his attentions to prior areas and tamed them again.

"My father should see this mess. Aren't you in a lot of pain?"

"Every day."

"What do you do about it?"

"Ignore it. Usually work distracts me from it but some days it becomes too demanding to be ignored. On those days I toss back a few pain killers and survive."

"You realize a good portion of your back pain is due in part to your insomnia, right?"

"I never really thought about it like that."

Kenshin pressed his thumbs upward, between one shoulder blade and the spine, and rubbed. A few pops indicated bones realigned. Sanosuke sighed as though a great weight had been lifted from him and his eyes rolled up.

"I don't know what you just did, but do it again."

"I bet that relieved a lot of tension. You had something a bit out of place. Hang on, I'll try the other side." Kenshin moved to the other shoulder blade and repeated the motion. Another series of small pops and crunches rose and Sanosuke's entire back shifted as though his muscles had suddenly been given the slack they needed.

"At this rate I might not want to let you leave. You're spoiling me far more than I deserve."

"I hardly think that's the case. Turn over." Sanosuke did as he was told and his back praised him when it made contact with the blankets. Though he missed the touches on his back, the muscles still tingled with relief. Kenshin began massaging his upper abdomen, just below his breastbone. He worked downward from there until he reached his lower belly. There were especially tight muscles there and Kenshin had to concentrate his efforts for some time before finishing. His ministrations rose gooseflesh on Sanosuke's arms and he smiled to himself, squeezing and rubbing the man's shoulders.

"It's like you know where to go next."

Kenshin laughed softly, "I just look and see where you seem to be the tensest. I guess it's something I learned over the years."

"Yeah? That's pretty amazing."

When Kenshin finished he brushed at wild bangs in a playful manner, a fond smile on his face, and asked, "Think you can fall asleep now?"

Sanosuke's dark brown eyes were heavily lidded but they managed to creep open to tiny slivers, "After that I could sleep on frozen concrete."

"Good." Kenshin lifted his hands to Sanosuke's temples and began a small massage there. If he was successful the man would be out in minutes. Sanosuke groaned softly and leaned into the touches. They had to have been on the bed for over an hour by now. He glanced at the clock, discovering he had been correct. It was after four.

Kenshin kept his patience and finally lulled the man into a deep enough sleep to stop. He leaned over Sanosuke and observed his face. Those features were finally relaxed and he looked like nothing more than a boy. Carefully, he ran his fingers through the thick brown hair, smiling to himself. This man was really something else. He was far more selfless than anyone he'd ever met, and he was a guardian. His loyalty and dedication made him attractive enough without his handsome face. Most of all he had a love for everything it seemed.

Kenshin wondered how long it had taken Sanosuke to mature. He knew he couldn't possibly have been this way when younger. There was too much spitfire still lingering in his eyes. Oh yes, there was a mischievous side to the man. He'd already seen glimpses of it, but it had been good natured.

"Maybe you're the one Aoshi keeps telling me I'd find." He ran his fingers along the side of Sanosuke's face, over the slight stubble of his jaw and down the length of his neck. He could have sat there all night simply observing his new friend and the way shadows curved to the defined shapes of his body, but he decided turning in was best.

He settled beside his company and pulled the covers bunched at the base of the bed over their bodies and burrowed into a comfortable spot.

Sanosuke's form was well muscled, but not overly so, and he made a rather comfortable human pillow.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I never thought I'd have to say this." Katsu shook his head at the sight before him, "But you, Sanosuke Sagara, _slept_ _in_." He watched Kenshin sit up, hair tousled in an amusing fashion and eyes still burdened with sleep.

"Good morning, sunshine." Katsu smiled, "How did you do it?"

"Hm?" Kenshin yawned and stretched.

"Get him to sleep and stay asleep. How did you do it?"

"I just," Kenshin yawned again, "gave him a back rub."

"Are you _serious_? My god, he's _still_ comatose! Usually I barely get a third word out and he's wide awake. Heaven to hell, don't move!" Katsu motioned with his palms out for Kenshin to remain in place, "Just stay there and let him sleep. I'll handle everything until he gets up. No worries, okay?"

Kenshin nodded dumbly and scratched his head. Katsu left swiftly and the door clicked quietly shut. His lavender eyes fell to Sanosuke, who was still sleeping peacefully on his back. The man had hardly moved in his sleep. Kenshin, as he had a history of doing, rolled and burrowed. His hair was always a mess when he woke up.

Sliding from the bed, Kenshin invited himself to the shower and cleaned up. When he was done he towel dried his hair and checked on Sanosuke. The man was still asleep. He smiled and went about dressing properly in a set of clothes provided for him. From the looks of them they belonged to Bobby. The young man was closest to his size so he figured that made sense.

It was nearing three in the afternoon by the time Sanosuke woke. His joints usually felt stiff after sleeping but for the first time in years he could honestly say he had no urge to get out of bed. He did roll onto his side, pulling the covers with him.

His mind snapped fully awake and he looked to his bedside clock.

"Don't look at that." A hand covered his eyes.

"Ugh, please tell me that clock is wrong."

"Alright. That clock is wrong. But just so you know, I was lying." The hand vanished and Sanosuke looked up at his guest. That fiery red hair was untied and draped around Kenshin's shoulders like a silk frame.

"Katsu said he has everything under control and not to worry."

Sanosuke groaned, "That man." He curled under the covers, hiding from the world.

"You don't like his concern?"

"Not when it makes him work more. I'm not paying him to do my job, too."

"But I bet you pay him more per hour in compensation for his insistence, don't you?"

Sanosuke folded the covers down and smiled at Kenshin, "I swear, it's as though you can read me like a book."

"Good books are hard to ignore." Kenshin's comment made Sanosuke pause and blink, but the model was moving to the next subject before the owner had time to be embarrassed, "Aoshi should be arriving sometime today. I don't know when you close, but I thought it would be nice if we went somewhere to eat. He'll no doubt insist to discuss things over dinner."

Sanosuke sat up with a stretch and a sigh, "You asking me out?"

Kenshin laughed, "_Maybe_. Why, you into me?" He smoothed out the wrinkles in Sanosuke's shirt out of habit. The man had never changed into pajamas and was still wearing a white button-up shirt.

Sanosuke chuckled, "_Maybe_." Kenshin wouldn't deny he felt an attachment to Sanosuke, and he wasn't closed to the idea of a relationship. Yes, they had only met a matter of days ago, but Kenshin felt like he'd known Sanosuke a long time.

"My god I haven't felt this good in years." Sitting up, Sanosuke stretched and his back popped. With a sigh he let the stretch go and pulled off his shirt. His pants left soon after as he made his way toward the bathroom, intent on a shower.

"Katsu feed you yet?" Sanosuke asked from the bathroom before he started the water.

"No, I haven't been awake for very long."

"Good – I'm sure he'll be more than happy to whip something up for breakfast."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Good afternoon to all my lovely friends! How is everyone today? This is for you, fearless leader, I wrapped it myself." Hiru entered the kitchen and set a package in front of Sanosuke and his plate of food.

"Whaf's vhis fwor?" Sanosuke asked around a piece of toast as he lifted the gift and examined it. Kenshin boggled at the brilliant red wrapping paper around the rectangular package. It looked like it was wrapped by a professional. Not a corner was bent out of place and there wasn't a shred of tape to be seen.

"Oh come off it, Sagara! You know I don't forget birthdays!" The entire kitchen froze. Katsu, who was at the stove, ran his brain over what month, week, and day of the year it was. By this time, Sanosuke was glaring death at Hiru.

"Oh my god!" Katsu's hands shot to his head in a manner that for anyone else would have been overdramatic, "It's your birthday, Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes and swallowed his mouthful, "I was hoping to get away with it this year."

Katsu went barreling out of the kitchen, "I'm the worst best friend in the world!" Chou yelped as he dodged the frantic man and entered the room in reverse, wondering what was wrong with the resident artist.

Hiru smirked and pressed his palms to the table, leaning most of his weight against the wooden frame, "As long as _I_ work for you no one will be allowed to forget your birthday. How old are you now?"

"He's twenty-eight!" Chou pulled up a chair and invited himself to the breakfast laid out before him. He piled four pancakes onto his plate as well as a heaping helping of scrambled eggs and bacon. He poured syrup over the entire mess, much to Sanosuke's disgust.

"To think – you're almost thirty." The evil smirk refused to leave Hiru's face.

"Don't remind me." Sanosuke bit into another slice of toast and went after some hash browns before Chou got a chance to devour them.

"Now, now don't be like that. After all, I reserved a table at your favorite upscale restaurant."

Sanosuke took pause at that one and his eyes drew up to Hiru, "How did you reserve a table at East Castle? It's almost impossible."

"Oh, you know – I just used my natural charm and dashing good looks."

Chou snorted into his glass of milk, spraying the pale liquid over himself.

"Who did you threaten?" Sanosuke waved a fork at him. A smile blossomed on Kenshin's face at the idea of Hiru verbally eviscerating someone.

"No one! I swear!"

"Then how did you do it?"

"I told you – charm and good looks. Last week they hired some new guy and he's terrible at customer service and even worse at talking to attractive people. He's only 17 so I thought he'd be an easy target. To top it off he's blatantly _gay_ so I had no trouble convincing him to slip our group onto their schedule for tonight. And to think all I had to do was-"

"_Stop_! Right there, Hiru. I don't want to know the rest."

"_Fine_." Hiru sighed and dropped into a chair.

"So where's Jake? I haven't seen him since Poker."

The smirk returned, "He's… recovering."

"Christ what did you do to the guy?"

"I merely tested the limits of his stamina, that's all." Hiru poured himself a glass of water, passing up the food.

"You're a sick man."

"Well that's nothing new." Hiru turned his green eyes on Kenshin, "And how are you today?"

"Good. Yourself?"

Hiru stretched and sighed, "Better than I've been in a long time."

Sanosuke interjected before Hiru could elaborate, "Hey, horn dog, what time did you make reservations for?"

"Ten tonight! I figured Jake will no doubt jump at the opportunity to be a designated driver so feel free to get as tanked as you want."

Chou began laughing, "Sanosuke tanked! That would be a sight! He 'asn't been tanked since that night in college with – ow! Son ov'a _bitch_!"

"You keep your mouth shut over there, broom-head."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! That's probably Jake!" Hiru hopped up and happily headed to the front door. It was nearing four in the afternoon – right around the time Jake said he would be back.

Hiru opened the door, about to speak, but his sweet demeanor swapped with defense and an instantly irate pair of green eyes. He stared at the person before him; he would give the man points for having beautiful eyes – though not as beautiful as his if he had anything to say about it – but the ominous presence was enough to rouse a cutting sneer.

No words passed between them for some time and Hiru was unsure if this man was to be his enemy or there was simply a negative clash of first impression between them. Instead of outright telling the male off, Hiru resorted to a roundabout method of being rude. The man's clothes were rather extravagant so he had no trouble creating a quip.

"The convention center is down the road a few blocks. Enjoy." Hiru was about to close the door, but the arm that came up to block the motion was strong. This instigated stare-war number two. This time Hiru's temper was building.

Behind the staring contest, Jake slammed the door to his Jeep and made his way up the artsy path to the front door – the actual front door, not the guest door. He stopped when he saw the tall figure blocking the entrance. He leaned around and saw Hiru was glaring. It wasn't a pretty glare, either.

Jake switched to service mode and stepped between Hiru and the man, "Hello, sir, is there anything I can help you with?" Hiru made a move to push forward but Jake cut him off and pressed him away, "I'm terribly sorry about him – he wasn't well socialized as a child."

"The hell I wasn't!" Hiru became snappy, "And for the record _he_ started it! How dare you barge onto this property and challenge me you rude, ridiculously pampered, slovenly overdressed, pretentious, arro… arrogant… ungodly attractive… tall-statured… oddly captivating … human male specimen… oh my… You're… you're that famous photographer, aren't you?"

The man looked down at Hiru with an emotionless face, "Aoshi Shinomori."

Jake swept his eyes over the man, "Huh, go figure."

"Never thought I'd meet Aoshi Shinomori. This is… this is like a privilege or something." Hiru gaped. Aoshi was clearly growing uncomfortable. He was about to speak but Hiru's face shifted back to his harsh glare.

"Nevertheless, your rudeness is unacceptable! What a pugnacious prick! I ought to have the decency to put you in your place, pretty boy!"

"Hiru!" Jake grabbed the youth by the arm and dragged him into the museum, "I apologize, Mr. Shinomori. Please, come in. What can we do for you?"

"I'm here for Himura Kenshin. The directions I was provided were for this museum."

"Kenshin?" Jake blinked. Hiru shook himself loose and stormed away – back into the kitchen. Jake and Aoshi could hear him bellow from the other room.

"Some jackass is here for you, Kenshin!"

Jake laughed weakly, "I'll go take care of him." He excused himself with a bow and exited. Hiru was heard barking for people to stop touching him or he'd find unique ways to disembowel them.

Moments later, Aoshi's eyes brightened at the sight of Kenshin appearing in his view.

"Aoshi." Kenshin's radiant smile was a much more heartwarming welcome than one from the green-eyed fire-breathing dragon who had answered the door.

"Himura." For the first time, Aoshi let his resolve falter and met his model part way. He found the least of his concerns were business related; his greatest was the man's safety and health.

Aoshi's hands brushed Kenshin's hair from his face, "Management had everyone looking for you. They still don't know where you are."

"It's alright." Kenshin sighed against the familiar hands of his on-job guardian, "I've been enjoying the time away. In fact, I think this is exactly what I needed. How have you been?"

"Worried."

"Oh?"

"Don't play games. I'm not in the mood."

"Easy," Kenshin shooed the hands away, "but are you in the mood to meet someone?"

"I fear the possibilities after the first one."

"This one's different. He's an old friend of yours." Kenshin moved aside and Aoshi followed his model's gaze to the wide doorway of the entry room. The tall man standing there was leaning against a wall, one foot crossed over the other. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and several more for his memory to kick in; he knew who he was staring at.

"Sanosuke Sagara."

Sanosuke's broad smile was a flash from the past, "Long time no see… stone-face."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

6.16.2011

Even though I'm excruciatingly slow at updating this story – I want you to know I DO read all of my reviews, even if you never hear a response from me. When they come to my e-mail inbox I'm excited – also a little guilty feeling due to my neglect – but mostly excited to hear what my readers have to say.

Thank you to all of you who keep coming back. It means a lot to me.


	7. Subtlety

Ah-ha-ha! Look at THIS! I updated in what I think might be record time!

**Author note**: I just want to mention this isn't exactly my favorite chapter, but it does lay some stuff down. I promise next chapter will have some nice interaction (and smoochins) between Sanosuke and Kenshin. Just hold tight – because lately I've been writing like my life depends on it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters from the show, manga, or whatever else.

Chapter Seven

Subtlety

"I _wasn't_ overreacting. The guy was glaring for no good reason and you know how that makes me feel." Hiru took a small sip from the glass of water Jake handed him.

"Drink more. I'm sure that hot head of yours is evaporating water like crazy."

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha_! Asshole."

"Hey – cool it – it's not me you're mad at."

"How do you know that? Maybe I'm upset with you for dragging me back here. Or maybe I'm upset about not being able to give that _Aoshi_ guy more of my mind."

"Trust me; I think he got the message."

"You should make this up to me." Hiru set the water on the bedside table and draped his arms around Jake's neck from behind. Jake felt his skin begin to break into a nervous sweat as the bed creaked with their weight.

"Don't be so tense. Not after what we've been doing." Hiru began rubbing the chef's chest, neck, shoulders and arms. He rumbled a laugh, pressing his nose to ink black hair and inhaling, "God you smell good."

Jake shifted to support the extra weight, soaking in the feeling of the partial massage, "You – ah – think that guy is taking Kenshin with him?"

"Better not be. Not so soon anyway." Hiru pressed his lips to Jake's ear and exhaled slowly, drawing a shiver from the man, and proceeded to find a patch of skin at that juncture between ear and jaw to suck on.

Jake's eyes fluttered, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Sanosuke hasn't looked so happy and healthy in years – this guy is obviously good for him. Take this off." Hiru tugged at Jake's t-shirt, pulling it from the belt.

"You like Kenshin at all?" Jake slipped the shirt over his head by Hiru's forceful motions and turned when silently ordered to.

"Of course I do. How could I hate him? He's so sweet and adorable." Hiru reclined on the bed and pulled his prey with him, "What about you?" He undid Jake's hair from the loose pony tail and let the long stands fall around the bronzed shoulders.

Jake ran a hand through his hair, forgetting why he kept it long until now, "I think he's exactly what Sanosuke needs. No one else here has that kind of personality. Katsu comes closest but Saitou has corrupted him. And what are we doing?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You're undressing me."

"That's because I find sex easier when both parties are naked. Agree?"

"Yeah, but… now? Aren't we going to dinner?"

"Not until later. We have time to mess around."

"Why you want this from me is beyond my brain's ability to comprehend."

"You still on about that? You're not that old – _and_ you're one handsome man." Hiru's arms snaked over Jake's shoulders and pulled him closer until their lips were a moment apart.

"I just don't think its right for me to be having relations like this with someone so much younger."

"It's not like I'm under age or anything. Now shut up and commence with the screwing my brains out you sexy beast."

Jake chuckled, "How could I deny you when you talk like that?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I see you've been doing well, if the nonstop articles in magazines about you are any proof." Sanosuke began circling Aoshi in a way that was almost predatory.

"You haven't done half bad, either. I'll admit I did manage to catch an article about you once, though it was focused solely on the museum itself. At the time, I didn't know it was you that ran this place." Aoshi was none better in the predatory stalking department and Kenshin was wondering if this was usual behavior for the two.

"I like to measure my success in gratification, not publicity."

"Each to their own."

Sanosuke's grin widened, "We always did have different ways of looking at the world."

"Night and day."

Sanosuke extended his hand in a sort of air-arm-wrestle-invite manner. Aoshi met him in the center and their hands locked together. A struggle began between their limbs– a sort of controlled battle for dominance.

There was the barest hint of a knowing smirk on Aoshi's face. If Kenshin hadn't been looking for it with a painstaking alertness he would have missed it.

"As always your hands are covered in calluses. No doubt from your barbaric behavior and tendencies for trouble."

Sanosuke smirked devilishly, "On the contrary – those calluses come from my weekly workout. I knew I'd see you again someday and was determined to stay in shape in case you wanted another rematch. I bet you're an even bigger pussy now than in high school."

"And what about you? You were the most irate, socially inept male in our class. Honestly, you were famous for your temper and record."

"Yeah? And to think you were the reason for half of my visits to the principal."

"You were the reason for _all_ my visits. You were an animal, Sagara."

"And yet we both left on good terms."

A quiet, almost indecipherable laugh escaped Aoshi's chest in the form of an exhale, "You're as strong as ever. I still think street fighting is your true calling in life."

"Same to you. You were the only one in school able to hold your own against me – I recall we drew blood nearly every time."

"I can't complain – you never hit me in the face."

"I wasn't so mean I'd destroy your only way to make money."

"Hah!" The sound wasn't so much a laugh as it was a mock, "You always were quick with the insults toward anyone with high marks."

"Guess I just don't like smartasses, that's all."

They fell into silence and their staring contest deepened.

"_Ah_," Aoshi seemed almost to hesitate, "I must concede. Unlike you, I haven't been as diligent about staying in shape. You're far too strong." They broke apart and Sanosuke re-extended his hand, but in a more friendly manner. This time, they shook hands civilly.

"I'll admit it is good to see you've done well, you animal."

"Likewise, stone-face. By the way, we're having dinner later this evening at East Castle. You're going with – no arguing."

Kenshin was momentarily stumped but he quickly slipped into a smile. He'd never seen anyone talk to Aoshi that way before.

"As pushy as ever, I see."

"Only with you. You'd weasel your way out somehow if I gave you enough leverage. The only way to get you to do anything is to demand it."

"That's not true."

"The hell it isn't." Sanosuke crossed his arms and smirked, "Actually, I feel sorry for you, stone-face, I really do. If you ever meet the right woman you'll be bowing down to her almighty personality. Lord knows just any woman wouldn't suffice. If that were the case you'd work so much you'd never get to know her."

"What?" Aoshi looked insulted.

"That's right. She'd be too passive for you. You need a woman that can outsmart, outthink, and outdo you at every turn. Otherwise, you'll die a virgin."

Kenshin's hand went to his mouth to stifle his laugh. The sheer shock and insult on Aoshi's face was reward enough for setting this up.

"Himura." Aoshi looked at his model, "You, too?"

"I'm sorry, Aoshi. I've just never seen you like this before." Tears of amusement were building in Kenshin's lilac eyes. Sanosuke hid a devious smirk and nudged past Aoshi.

"Now look what you've done, stone-face." He knelt in front of Kenshin and wiped away one of the tears that escaped, "You've made him cry." Kenshin began to play along– he fell forward and wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's neck, giving Aoshi the most overdone sad face he could conjure. He tried to look desperate, pleading, and hurt. It must have been a success, because the look Aoshi gave him was one of utter focus.

The camera came out before Kenshin could move and snapped a photo. He stilled to decode what had transpired, and a moment later his face melted into a knowing smile.

"You're never without one. I should have seen that coming."

Aoshi fiddled with the cheap point-and-shoot camera, "The lighting in here isn't the best, but your expression…" he looked up at Kenshin, his face having returned to its usual blank slate, "it was too perfect to waste."

The door burst open and Bobby barreled in, "Who owns that dead sexy black and dark blue Camaro sitting in the drive? I want to _molest_ it!" No one managed to squeeze a word out before Bobby gasped as though he were drawing his last breath.

Sanosuke stood, letting Kenshin go, and smiled at the art caretaker, "Calm down, Bobby." It was too late.

"Oh my _god_!" He froze, hands on his face as he stared at the famous man, "_Aoshi Shinomori_." Aoshi stared unblinking at the vibrant blue eyes and petite figure. Surely this kid couldn't be over 16; what was he doing here?

Bobby's eyes rolled up and he fainted, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Sanosuke grimaced and his brow furrowed slightly. He was a bit annoyed that Aoshi's mere presence sent Bobby into a world of adoration.

Nevertheless, Sanosuke smiled a moment later, "Quick – someone call doctor Katsu. We've got a man down."

"Is he alright?" Kenshin stared at the young man; Bobby was long gone.

"He's fine. Just one of his fanboy moments. Bobby is a lot like a puppy – he gets worked up and emotional easy. I'd say he faints at least six to eight times a year, give or take a few."

"Oh." Kenshin thought this odd.

"Hiru says it's in the family blood, but oddly enough Hiru only faints if he stays angry for too long.

Kenshin appeared interested and went on to ask, "With his mood swings how often does that happen?" Aoishi, from his place in the room, slowly tipped his head slightly to one side. The angle was not much different from the previous one, but his thoughts were tearing apart and analyzing the relationship growing between his model and his high school classmate.

"Surprisingly, not very often. In fact, I've only seen it happen once and heard about it another time. For instance, we had a thief break in one night and when Hiru caught him he read the man a riot act. Apparently, the guy was so terrified he turned tail and ran – Hiru pursuing. When Saitou stepped in, hog-tied the guy and then acted in his defense, Hiru became so bent out a shape at _not_ being able to rough the thief up that he just tipped over mid rant. He was out for nearly 15 hours."

"Is he that scary when he gets going?"

Sanosuke's hands went to his pockets, "As the old saying goes, _you ain't seen nothin' yet_. The guy's crazy."

Aoshi was analyzing. Kenshin rarely talked so freely with anyone. Sure, his short model was open-minded and kind to everyone he met, but to have an honest and carefree conversation with someone he hardly knew? What was going on?

There was no way someone as socially inept and scatterbrained as Sanosuke Sagara was pulling out the best of Kenshin Himura.

"Sagara." Aoshi interrupted their ongoing conversation and stepped almost between them.

"Yo?" Their eyes met - Sanosuke's bright, open pair against Aoshi's isolated, stoic pair. At first there was a pause and a bit of uncertainty if words would be exchanged or not, but Aoshi soon dove into a blunt, probing question.

"What did you do to Himura?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Hiru lazed on the bed, wrapped in sheets and blankets, listening to the trickling of water from the bathroom. Jake entered the room, fresh from his shower, and sat on the edge of the mattress, towel-drying his hair.

"You alright?" Jake turned and pressed the back of his hand to Hiru's forehead, "You're really warm."

"I feel amazing right now."

"You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Yeah… the most amazing marathon in the world."

Jake chuckled, his eyes wrinkling a bit at the sides, "I'm not that good."

"You're right," Hiru smiled dopily, "you're better."

Jake laughed richly at that remark, "Don't inflate my ego. You should be kissing up to Sanosuke or Katsu. They're the ones who decide if you get a raise or not."

"First of all, you don't have the ego to inflate. You're the most modest individual I've ever met. Two, I got a raise last month. I'm happy. Especially right now."

"Alright."

Hiru played with the lip of Jake's towel, "Also, I've decided we can't let Kenshin get away."

Jake ruffled his long dark hair, "I'm not sure we can keep him here. From what I heard he has a job he needs to get back to."

"I can get him fired."

Jake gave the young man a disapproving look.

"What? I can. Just need to make a few phone calls, blackmail someone here and there – and he'll be ours to keep. And he'll have Sanosuke back to his old self - _no_. He'll have him better than that."

"I think we'll be fine without your conniving schemes. I'm surprised you haven't plotted out world domination. Lord knows you have the mindset for it and the personality to potentially achieve it."

"Aw, you're so sweet. But what do you mean we'll be fine?"

Jake shook out a clean shirt and pulled it on, "I don't think we could keep those two apart even if we wanted to. I've seen people like them before. People who just snap together as if they've got years of background. Kenshin will be back. And if he's not, I'm betting Sanosuke will become so lovesick Katsu will do something about it."

"Yeah," Hiru slung his arm over his face, "Katsu is kinda mothering that way. Sees one of his precious 'babies' in need and steps in to make everything right."

"It's not so bad. This place is kinda a sausage fest. Having someone like Katsu around makes it seem like less of one, even though it isn't."

Hiru grinned, "Keep talking."

"Huh?"

"Just keep going. You're fun to listen to when you ramble about people."

Jake shook his head and dropped the towel to slip on his boxers, "What do you want to hear?"

Hiru admired his backside before it disappeared behind clothing, "Anything. Just never stop entertaining me with your mouth."

Jake slipped his belt into the loops of his jeans, "Was that innuendo?"

"Only if you want it to be."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I tried to pick some of Bobby's more formal clothing. His idea of formal is still rather casual, as you can see."

"Thank you. They're fine, and fit perfectly." Kenshin ran a comb through his hair, Katsu straightening his shirt for him.

"Alright Kenshin, I think we're all set. Sanosuke is probably harassing Saitou and arguing while we two gentlemen peacefully prepare for a night of some of the best food in the state."

Kenshin breathed a laugh, held his breath, and began chuckling.

Katsu smiled, "What has you amused?"

"I never expected such a terrifying event in my life would lead to me meeting some of the kindest people I've had the pleasure of getting to know."

Katsu's smile became sly and smug, "You know, there's more here to see and discover. I'm sure Sanosuke has already invited you back, considering the circumstances alone, and if he hasn't than he's just being shy."

"He told me I was welcome here if I ever needed anything."

"And you are. Kel feels indebted to you for saving his skin that day in the kitchen. Other than that, the rest of us just really like you. But we don't need to worry about your popularity among the boys. It's Sanosuke, Mr. Owner Pants himself, that guests need to impress."

"Do I need to be concerned?"

Katsu stood behind Kenshin as they both looked in the mirror, "From what I can see; no. In fact, I think he should be more concerned about impressing you."

Kenshin set the comb down, "Why's that?"

Katsu's smile turned fond and he proceeded bluntly and honestly, "Because if he lets you go without saying anything it would be incredibly stupid of him."

Kenshin's mouth fell into a thoughtful line.

Katsu continued, "You two have something. I don't know what it is yet, but it's something. And if either of you let that die, then it would be a terrible mistake."

Kenshin regrouped his thoughts, "Are you implying we should date?"

The artist's smile turned into a broad grin, "Catching on, are you? I was hoping to be a bit more subtle."

"I've been receiving hints from Bobby, Hiru and Chou about it."

"They're not harassing you, are they?"

"Oh no, not at all. Hiru has asked me on three different occasions how long I plan on staying and how long it will be before I'm back. Then he kept grumbling something about Sanosuke being single all his life."

"That's because he has been. He's quite socially inept in certain ways. He can't social network to save his life."

"That's where you come in, right?"

"Yup." Katsu beamed proudly, "While Sanosuke can be friendly, he prefers to limit his interactions to his close friends. He gives speeches to crowds, but he also spends days or even weeks writing and practicing them."

"That must have been what he was typing the other night."

Katsu watched Kenshin twist locks of red hair, those lilac eyes looking at the sink.

"Kenshin," Katsu set a hand on his shoulder, "if you want to stay, all you have to do is ask. Sanosuke would never turn you away. Not after what my goofy brute of a boyfriend did, and not after getting to know you. He likes you. A lot. And that alone is quite a surprise to all of us. For a man that has avoided dating and relationships like some kind of disease, Sano certainly seems taken with you. I've never seen him like this, and I'd like to keep seeing it."

Kenshin felt his lips curl into a timid smile, "Thanks."

"Oh," Katsu stopped before he left the bathroom, "and just in case you didn't already figure, he's bisexual."

Kenshin did a combination of a nod and an amused shake of his head, "Thank you."

"Meet you downstairs when you're ready." Katsu winked at him and vanished.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

6.30.2011

Alright, Kenshin's Soul, hit me with your awesome reviewing skills whenever you're ready.


	8. Threp Talk

**Author note:** I. Have. No. Idea. Why. This. Chapter. Wasn't. Up. Sooner. But here it is – fashionably late. Part of this chapter was laughably easy to write. Another part almost consumed my soul. :|

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters or components.

Chapter Eight

Threp Talk

"Don't let him get away, Sagara." Saitou's rude pointing made Sanosuke glower.

"Excuse me?"

"Himura. Don't let him get away. Granted, he is too good for a mutt like you, but he may be your only chance to get laid regularly for the rest of your life."

"You're crude, you know that?"

"I'm not crude, you're just too much a gentleman. You never used to be like that. That's why Katsu came to me instead of wrapping himself around your heels after you graduated; you changed."

"So you stayed icy-eyed and rough?"

"No, but I became that way. Matured into it. You matured out of it. Katsu likes rough personalities. Turns him on."

"Then why doesn't Hiru turn him on?"

"Hiru's personality isn't rough. It's obnoxious."

"Point," Sanosuke gave him that one, "but what I choose to do in whichever situation is none of your business."

"And yet if you let him walk out of your life every single one of us will deem you a complete and total dumbass."

"What's so important about this?"

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm just curious as to why my sex life, my personal life, and my decision to remain single has been of constant discussion here. Can you answer me that? Is it just the gossip mill, or am I really that fascinating because I haven't found anyone in life I feel remotely suited to?"

"Until now."

"Answer the question."

Saitou took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled a haze of smoke. They were outside and far enough away from the gallery he could get away with smoking. The cloudy air rose between them. Saitou's narrow eyes studied Sanosuke carefully. The man was angry, whether he admitted it or not, but he was angry at himself. He was angry, afraid, nervous, and falling in love.

"Because we're worried about you."

Sanosuke looked taken aback, "What?"

"That's the honest truth. You're the leader here, and you take care of everyone, but you almost never let anyone take care of you. Katsu is the only exception, but he can only do so much. We've seen you dodge offers to date, hardly getting to know someone, but then a pretty little model falls into your lap and you don't make a move? Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"I'm not that shallow."

"Idiot, of course you're not. You're too wrapped up in personality to fall for a pretty face. It's your fatal flaw."

"It isn't a flaw."

"It is if you wanna get laid."

Sanosuke glared again.

"Kidding." Saitou took another drag, "Partially."

"If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

"The same thing I did years ago when I met Katsu; I let him know I was interested."

"And now you've got your happily ever after, right?"

"My life is near perfect because of him."

"Well good for you, jackass. The rest of the world gets to sit back and envy you."

Saitou's lips coiled into a wry smile, "You're the only one preventing yourself from being happy. I know you're picky; in a general sense you've never liked people, but on a personal level you've always led with the best side of yourself. Everyone here knows and appreciates that. It's why we stay."

"You are the last person I expected to hear this from."

"I don't know why. I'm the most honest person here."

Sanosuke stopped and thought about that, "Okay, another point to you."

"Listen, Sagara, you can make the fatal error of letting him go, or you can let him know you'd like to get to know him better. Then, after that you two can eventually start dating, have hot sweaty man on man sex, and finally realize you're perfect for each other. Then all that's left is being happy, which you are long overdue for."

"I am happy."

"Liar."

"No. I am. I love what I've done with my life-"

"You have no one to share your accomplishments with." Saitou had cut him off, his voice so harsh Sanosuke had no choice but to keep silent.

"Listen," Saitou flicked his cigarette away, "I'll put it in terms you'll understand. Clear as day; here it is. If you let Kenshin Himura go without making an effort, I will hunt him down, tie him up again and throw him back on your bed. I will continue to do this until you act. Until you _do_ something about it."

Sanosuke, brow furrowed, stared in worry, "You're a crazy man."

"You think my plans are harsh? Hiru feels the same. What kinds of things do you think are going through his mind?"

"Neither of you are going to do that or anything else to Kenshin."

"Oh we will, unless you act. We're not asking you to ensure you 'get the guy', we're asking you to try. If you don't, then you're less of a man than I thought."

Saitou pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Sanosuke stared at him. He knew under all their arguments and disagreements he and Saitou were still friends. Unusual friends, but friends nevertheless.

"Happy Birthday, Sagara. Hope you enjoyed my threp talk."

"Your what?"

"My threp talk. It was my present to you."

"What's a threp talk?"

"A threatening pep talk. Gets people off their asses, especially if you're like me – someone who will go through with the threat if the conditions aren't met."

"You are a dangerous man."

"Come by it naturally."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The atmosphere of East Castle was nothing less of life-savings draining. Aoshi insistently paid for Kenshin's food, refusing to let anyone else pickup the bill. Their booth was a crescent, allowing them great conversational opportunities. Kenshin sat between a protective Aoshi and a laidback Sanosuke. Not surprisingly, Saitou hung close to Katsu, strategically seated at the end of the booth and away from Hiru, who had claimed the middle of the booth and promptly dragged Jake over to sit beside him. Bobby sat to the other side of Aoshi and across from Saitou, managing to contain his fanboyisms as he waited for Chou to return from the bathroom. Kel was seated between Katsu and Jake, acting as a third barrier between Saitou and Hiru.

Kel poked at the remainder of his food. Kenshin wondered why he hadn't eaten much.

"You are so picky." Hiru's words were directed at Kel, "This is a five star restaurant – I'm sure your cooking isn't that much better than theirs."

Kel mumbled something about nothing ever being as good as his grandmother's food.

"That must be a curse," Saitou interrupted, "to be raised by a woman who spoiled you with exceptional cooking. I bet nothing tastes good to you anymore."

As though acting in Kel's defense, Hiru snapped, "Hah! What room do you have to talk? With those cancer sticks hanging out of your mouth all the time you probably can't taste anything but smoke. You wouldn't know the first thing about fine dining."

"Neither would a welp like you."

"Asswipe."

"Shithead."

"Easy, boys. Easy." Katsu quelled them. For now.

Kenshin chuckled as Aoshi became the victim of Bobby's questions. To everyone's surprise, the questions were innocent and professional; not something they would have guessed from him.

Impressed, Aoshi answered all of his inquiries, and even staged a few of his own to the youthful man.

When Chou returned, the look he gave Aoshi was one requesting him to back off. Aoshi ignored him and purposely continued to converse with the petite blond. Kenshin even dared assume his photographer was flirting a little, just to irritate Chou.

"Tonight's going to be interesting." Sanosuke said it low, his water glass to his lips. His voice had been loud enough for Kenshin to hear, but others were deaf to his words unless they had been specifically listening.

Kenshin leaned closer to Sanosuke so he could hear him over the group chattering, "Happy Birthday, by the way. Sorry I didn't get you anything this year. It must have slipped my mind."

Sanosuke laughed quietly, "I'll forgive you this time. Next year I'll be a little tougher, though."

"I'll be sure to write it on my calendar." Kenshin was honest about that part, even if they were still jesting with one another.

"_Heeru_," Chou set his beer down, "why are you always eating salads and healthy crap? Haven't you ever heard of pizza? Or car-boh-hi-drates? I'd get sick of eating weeds every day."

Hiru glared at him - mostly for the way Chou insisted on pronouncing his name.

Bobby giggled, "It's because he was fat when we were kids."

"_Hey_!" Hiru snapped, clearly not comfortable with the topic.

"He was also really introverted and cried whenever he was under pressure. How he turned out like this I'll never know for sure. I think he just snapped one day and developed a second personality. Then it beat the first one into submission and now all it does is hide from the Hiru we know and fear today."

One of Hiru's eyes visibly twitched, "My darling cousin, while you are cute, you're not cute enough to get away with that. I advise you shut up now before you dig your grave any deeper."

Bobby, having been drinking a little, continued to giggle, "Did you know Hiru was a bed wetter until he was 12? And that-" Sanosuke's hand was suddenly across Aoshi's chest and covering Bobby's mouth.

Hiru had practically lounged across the table, Jake holding him in his seat.

"That's it! You little backstabbing cunt of a man! All this after I've had you under my protection for the past _eight years_ because you have _NO_ ability for self defense and would have been raped if I hadn't been there!"

Kenshin was starting to understand why Hiru fainted when he became angry. The table was rattling, shaking their glasses and plates as though an earthquake were setting in.

"Hiru, calm down." Jake's superior strength started reeling the blond back in little by little, but the temper continued to rage.

"How dare you! Let go of me! Someone's going to teach that loose-assed, childish punk a lesson and it's going to be _**ME**_!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"You alright?" Jake wrapped one arm around Hiru and rubbed his shoulder and arm.

"No." It was deadpan, but the look on Hiru's face told him he was a bit sorry.

Sanosuke was chuckling as he came out of the restaurant and descended the stairs, "Well we can come back. We just can't let Bobby drink here anymore."

They all stood outside the building chatting in the crisp air. Bobby hung slightly behind Chou for protection from his still angry cousin who had gotten them kicked out with his temper tantrum. Aoshi stood like an iron guard dog at Kenshin's side, Sanosuke noted. It was an amusing sight.

"Hey," Jake leaned down and whispered into Hiru's ear, "if you want to go back I can drive you." He kissed his temple. Jake was nearly always politically correct when they were in public places. To be given a public display of affection from him made Hiru's anger disperse a little.

"It's alright." Hiru weaved his arm around Jake's, "We can still go with everyone to the bar."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." Hiru gasped quietly, "Look at Sanosuke." Jake did, but discretely. He found Aoshi again distracted by Bobby, who was still a little buzzed from his measly one and a half beers. To the side, Sanosuke was leaning over listening to something Kenshin was telling him. It almost looked like they were sharing terms of endearment. Jake felt himself heat a little, looking away as though he had been peeping.

Hiru elbowed him happily, "They're just talking. You don't have to get all flustered. I just wanted you to see how sweet they look together. Kenshin's so short compared to Sanosuke."

Jake smiled that time, resting his cheek against Hiru's hair, "They do look good together."

"Ah, there's our ride." Saitou flicked his cigarette to the curb and ground it with the toe of his shoe. He opened a door to the escort van for Katsu, helping him inside. They were supposed to have a limo, but apparently there weren't any available.

Their vehicles were left in the vast parking lot of Castle as they were taken to a bar of Katsu's choosing. Normally Sanosuke would have been granted the honors of deciding location, as it was his birthday, but Katsu had hidden agendas. They went to a more upscale bar. It was elegant and refined compared to the bars Kenshin had visited in the past.

The high tables and stools were surprisingly comfortable, and they had pushed four tables together and gathered around. Their proximity was close, but no one seemed to mind.

Kenshin's thigh was against Sanosuke's, and he was realizing the warmth radiating from him was normal. Even when they had slept side by side, not touching, Kenshin could feel heat from his body. Being small and thin, Kenshin loved to be near sources of heat. As the night stretched on they shared drinks and opinions on them. Kenshin felt the warmth in his face from one-too-many sips of a large variety of alcoholic beverages, combined with the drinks he personally had. He was tired but felt good.

Sanosuke had ingested over three times what he had, and the guy was still only slightly buzzed. Kel looked tanked after an hour and he refused to even taste anything more, slumped against the tabletop for support.

"You're tolerance is still low, Kel? Even after all our drinking excursions." The gentle edge to Sanosuke's voice lulled Kenshin. He was listening to the conversations around him, and the miserable sounding groan Kel gave in response to Sanosuke, but more and more his eyes were falling shut. He was unbelievably relaxed.

"Come on, _Heeru_, just try some!" Chou held a shot out for the blond.

Hiru's nose scrunched, "No, thank you. I'm quite fine."

"Do you ever drink?"

"Of course he doesn't. That'd fall under fun." Bobby leaned against Chou, his cheeks rosy from inebriation.

Hiru emitted an irritated noise, "Do you have any idea how many calories are in booze? _A lot_."

Chou snorted, "Oh, right. You're afraid you'll git fat, just like when you were a kid."

"Leave him alone, Chou. If he doesn't want to drink he doesn't have to." Jake got up, taking his empty glass to the bar for a refill.

Kenshin listened to all of this. The more time he spent the more he wanted to stay with these people. They were rowdy but cared about one another. It was like having a family. Kenshin had never had a proper family. No mother. Just the man who adopted him. No pets growing up, either. He loved his father dearly, but he admitted to himself a long time ago it had been lonely more often than not.

Sanosuke's voice spoke quietly near his ear, "You can lean against me. You look like you're going to fall over like that."

"I'm just a little tired." Kenshin admitted.

"Did you want to leave?"

Kenshin shook his head and took him up on the earlier offer, leaning against his shoulder, "I don't mind waiting for the others. This is nice."

Silently, Sanosuke agreed. The slight weight against him was grounding, and his drinking slowed.

"What the hell?" Hiru's voice had been quiet but drenched in something that was a cross between anger and surprise.

Kenshin tilted his head up. They all followed Hiru's gaze to see Jake at the bar. Some shapely woman with long hair was chatting the man up. Kenshin knew enough about Hiru to understand he was probably the overprotective jealous type. It was no surprise when Hiru set his glass of water down and made his way over.

The woman laughed at something Jake said, but her smile lessened when she met Hiru's blazing green eyes.

"Oh shit." Sanosuke's curse was mumbled, but Kenshin still heard it. He felt it, too. The vibrations from his chest tickled his skin.

"Think we should stop him?" Chou asked everyone at the table.

"No." Saitou answered first, "I want to see what happens."

They all sharpened their ears and listened.

Hiru stepped partially between Jake and the woman, hand coming up to rest on his boyfriend's arm as he stared at her, "Pardon me, but he's with me – so I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop flirting with him so blatantly. Better yet, don't ever talk to him again. I'm sure you think he's a real catch and let me assure you he is. In fact, he's everything he appears and more, which means he's far too good for a skank like you."

Kenshin couldn't help but smile when he felt the shake of Sanosuke's body as he gave a disbelieving laugh.

The woman left, of course, but it was the following conversation between Jake and Hiru that was the real entertainment.

Jake picked up his fresh drink and stood, "You're a real hothead, Hiru."

"Mmm, a hothead that isn't letting you get away."

"Not even if I'm an old man?"

"Not even that will stop me."

Bobby chirped, "You're not that old, Jakers! You're only…" He stopped to think, as though doing math in his head. The alcohol was clearly having an effect on his cognitive functions.

Hiru and Jake rejoined them at the tables, intently waiting for Bobby to continue.

"Yur only," the kid slurred a little, "like 39 or 40 or something."

Kenshin found the expression on Jake's face to be the most interesting. Surprise and worry creased his features.

"I'm not 40." Jake's arms were crossed on the table before him.

"I knew it." Hiru took a drink of his water, "Your body says you're 30. There's no way you can be any older than 35 at most."

"M'no-no-no," Bobby leaned forward, "he's older than that. He told me so once."

Hiru looked at Jake, "How old are you?"

Jake looked uneasy. He shifted awkwardly, brow furrowed. He looked like he'd be stoned to death if he answered truthfully.

"Guys… I'm 48-years-old."

Saitou was the first to react with a snorting laugh. Katsu punched him in the ribs.

Hiru gave Jake a hard stare, "You lying sack of dog shit."

Jake shook his head a little, "I'm serious."

"No. There is no way you are two years shy of 50 looking like this."

Jake was momentarily at a loss for words, "I don't know how else to convince you."

"Gimme your license."

Jake pulled his wallet from his back pocket and produced his driver's license. Hiru's eyes gave a long scrutinizing stare down of the plastic. After nearly half a minute he finally set it down. He appeared thoughtful.

"You're 20 years older than I am." Hiru bit his lower lip, eyes narrowed, "You're two decades older than me."

Jake looked very concerned as he lowered his eyes shamefully, "I told you I was old."

Hiru shook his head, still finding it hard to believe. Jake was incredibly fit; he had the body of someone in their thirties. It was very misleading.

"I understand if that's too much of an age difference for you."

Hiru snorted, "Don't be ridiculous. Age is just a number. And besides – you're stuck with me."

Happy with the results of the conversation, Kenshin closed his eyes and listened to the group dynamic play out. They were much tamer now that things were winding down.

Aoshi even spoke a little, which was surprising considering it wasn't in response to anything. The alcohol must have been getting to him a little.

Chou looked one drink away from passing out, and Katsu was practically sitting in Saitou's lap napping.

Sanosuke caught Saitou looking at him and darted his eyes up to meet the wolf's. He stared, and received the silent message the man was sending his way. It said, "_Better act soon, before your chance is gone_."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, fingers rotating one of the cardboard coasters on the table. Kenshin moved, shifting into a more comfortable position that had him leaning more and more of his weight against Sanosuke.

Sanosuke prevented himself from sighing; he really, really didn't want to approach the topic with Kenshin. Buzzing from alcohol or not, he was too shy.

As though able to read his mind, Saitou slid a full glass of beer towards him. Sanosuke gave him a look that thanked him sarcastically. He drank the entire glass in a few minutes. Then he drank a second and third one. By then he was feeling more relaxed, but he blamed it on the fact he was starting not to care about anything.

"Time to go, children." Saitou stood, picking up a nearly passed out Katsu bridal style. Katsu muttered something incomprehensible and curled against the support. Katsu was not a short or dainty man, but heavy-boned and moderately muscled. Regardless of his structure, Saitou held him as though here were weightless. Kenshin remembered how strong Saitou was from their first encounter together. While he was tall, he was also lanky and thin, but behind that image was a great deal of strength.

Sanosuke helped Kenshin to his feet, and together they walked outside, lingering behind the others. Staggering a little, Sanosuke managed to compose himself before he fell. He was a few ticks past buzzed by now.

Kenshin dozed a little on the ride back. They dropped Jake and Hiru off at Castle so Hiru could drive the Jeep back.

By the time they rolled into the drive it was nearly 3 in the morning. Everyone was sluggish, exhausted, or still wired. Bobby was wired. Saitou looked exhausted, and Kel was the most sluggish of all. Katsu was long gone, and Saitou didn't even bid them goodnight as he carried his mate to their room.

Hiru and Jake had beaten them back, as Jake's Jeep was parked perfectly parallel in the drive. Chou took ten steps in the door and draped himself on the nearest piece of furniture, which was a chair. Bobby grumbled at him about not sleeping there, and after some tugging at long arms he had the southern man following him.

Sanosuke set a hand on Kel's shoulder, "Stay the night, K, I don't want you driving. You didn't eat very much so there isn't a lot in you to absorb all you drank. You can take the room closest to the kitchen if you want."

Kel, glossy-eyed and a bit wobbly, nodded. The man looked drained.

"Will you show Aoshi to a room?"

Kel nodded again and ambled towards the hallway.

"Himura." Aoshi's tone was all Kenshin needed to hear.

"I'll be fine, and I'll see you in the morning. Or afternoon. Sleep well."

"Likewise." Aoshi followed after his escort, but was uneasy leaving Kenshin alone with Sanosuke.

"Alright." Sanosuke yawned, "I don't know about you but I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"I'm right there beside you." Kenshin mirrored his yawn.

Before Sanosuke knew it, Kenshin was plopping onto the plush surface of his bed. Clad only in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that belonged to Bobby, Kenshin curled into a cozy ball. He heard Sanosuke changing just beyond the wall. For some reason the sound of fabric sliding over skin relaxed him.

The bed shifted when Sanosuke eased onto it. Kenshin stretched out, making room for him.

"You know," Sanosuke eased on his back and sighed, "you could take one of the rooms if you wanted, instead of sharing. I know I tend to hog most of the space."

"Mmm," Kenshin hummed, "but then I wouldn't be here to honor Katsu's request."

"Oh no. What did he ask?"

"Just that I keep doing what I'm doing; getting you more sleep."

Sanosuke breathed a laugh, "You have been doing a good job of it."

Kenshin sighed, the warmth of Sanosuke's body already lapping at him like a gentle tide. The sheets billowed around them as Sanosuke snapped them up. They fell, pushing a breeze from toes to fingertips. It was refreshing, sobering them both a bit.

Sanosuke pulled the blanket over them as well, lying back and realizing tomorrow would probably be his last chance to say anything to Kenshin. His last chance to prevent Saitou from carrying out his threat. _The jerk_.

The alcohol failed to be enough to lessen his anxiety, but he had to choke it down. Or suck it up. His brow furrowed. Why did all of this suddenly sound sexual?

Beside him, Kenshin laughed quietly, "What are you thinking about?" Sanosuke looked up as Kenshin propped himself on an elbow. Light purple eyes were heavy but interested.

Sanosuke studied the youthful face, wondering how old he was. He figured that was as good an answer as any.

"Just wondering how old you are."

Kenshin's smile was angelic, "I'm 30."

"You taking lessons from Jake?"

Purple eyes rolled in a playful manner, "I know, I know. I look much younger."

"I didn't think you were older than me."

"To be fair, I didn't think you were younger than me."

Sanosuke smiled, "I do look a little aged, don't I?"

"Nothing too dramatic." Kenshin ran his fingers through Sanosuke's hair, "You'd look younger if you weren't as stressed."

"You sound like Katsu."

"He's right about you."

Sanosuke closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them halfway, "How so?"

"You overwork yourself."

"Funny - I've been really lazy lately."

"It's your birthday. It's one of the days you have an excuse to be lazy."

"Mmm," Sanosuke didn't have a decent response, "stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Teasing me." He captured the hand in his hair and brought it to rest over his heart. Kenshin felt the steady beat, signaling Sanosuke was relaxed and at ease.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"For what?"

"Not being able to tease you back. I'm really quite drunk right now, even if I don't seem like it. If I were to try and tease you now I'd be really bad at it. I figured I'd save you the awkward situation."

Kenshin smiled, "I find it difficult to feel awkward around you, considering when we met I was naked and tied up."

Sanosuke groaned, "And I am so sorry for that. I'll deduct Saitou's pay for a month. That'll teach him. Here, I'll make it up to you. Torture me any which way you want. Punch me, tie me down – have your way with me, just keep in mind I'm too drunk to get it up."

Kenshin had started laughing halfway through the playful dramatics, "You don't need to punish Saitou. He was rough, but I don't regret what happened. I met you and your interesting staff, after all."

Sanosuke's exhaustion was pushing through, "Alright, I suppose that's fair, but I mean it when I say don't be afraid of asking for anything."

"Can I ask for something right now?"

"Mmm," Sanosuke's brow furrowed, "yes, and I'll grant your wish now, dear master, so long as it doesn't require me to stand."

"I wouldn't dream of putting such strain on you."

"Then ask away and thou shalt receive."

"I'd like a kiss."

Sanosuke's brain doubled back, reset itself, and the realization dawned on him. He didn't have to make a move. It had just been made for him. The hilarity of the situation almost made him laugh, but common sense told him now was not a time to be laughing. He beat back his amusement in favor of composure. It was very difficult.

"A kiss?"

Kenshin nodded.

"That I can do." He leaned up, switching their poses so he had Kenshin beneath him, "What kind of kiss, my liege?"

"Any kind."

Sanosuke leaned down, their noses almost touching, "So be it."

The distance between them evaporated. Sanosuke's lips fell on his mercifully. The pressure was enough to cement the connection to memory, but gentle enough to remain chaste. Kenshin nudged the slightest bit and the kiss became a joint effort. The heat rolled off Sanosuke and smoothed onto his skin, which in turn broke the ice. If he hadn't been intoxicated before this certainly ensured it.

Sanosuke rose a little higher when a hand threaded through his hair, fingers tight against his scalp and pulling just enough to make goose bumps rise all over his arms and legs. He braced himself over Kenshin with an arm, their mouths still discovering one another in a manner that was testing and curious.

Kenshin practically melted; Sanosuke's broad, hot mouth kissing him senseless made his head swim. Their lips parted for a moment, a breath shared, but Kenshin didn't let it end. He pulled, urging Sanosuke to continue. Unashamed, Kenshin moaned open-mouthed against Sanosuke, finding his vocals made the man's heart beat harder.

Their lips crashed sloppily some moments, but it didn't seem to matter. When they broke at last both could hear the intensity in their slight panting.

Kenshin blinked vacantly, eyes looking but not really seeing. He touched Sanosuke's face, guiding him, leading him down.

Sanosuke diverted, instead kissing the corner of his mouth. It was sweet.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps this unusually strong connection he harbored for Sanosuke, but Kenshin felt no guilt for tilting his head in offer.

Sanosuke looked through half-lidded eyes at the pale expanse of neck spread before him. He mentally cussed in amazement. It seemed wrong to accept, but he also felt it would be rude to refuse the gift. Swallowing, he leaned in and kissed over the graceful curve of Kenshin's jaw. From there he eased toward the neckline, planting one kiss after another until he ended at the thin collar. There, he sucked.

Kenshin breathed, heat spiraling to his groin the instant Sanosuke had latched on with his mouth. The sensation was surreal to his foggy mind. His hands rubbed and scratched at Sanosuke's back and shoulders. He squirmed a little, trying to scoot closer and further beneath him.

Sanosuke read him, hooking a hand behind his knee and pulling him up under his body. He closed his legs comfortably around Sanosuke's middle, sighing at the hand that rubbed along his thigh before returning to the mattress for support.

"Sanosuke." His voice sounded rushed and needy. He bowed his head, leading Sanosuke back up and into another kiss. His red hair was mussed, disentangled from the tie and indulged by Sanosuke's large hands.

He twined his arms tighter around Sanosuke's neck, legs now sliding up and down the length of his sides in a restless manner. He was worming and fidgeting as they kissed, fingers constantly tangling and untangling in the thick material of Sanosuke's shirt.

They broke for air sometime later. Sanosuke breathed a curse, bowing his head and swallowing. Kenshin could guess what the curse had been for, but he preferred to have a concrete explanation. He wrapped his legs around Sanosuke's hips and pulled him down. The erection he suspected pressed against his inner thigh.

Sanosuke hissed, face buried above Kenshin's shoulder in the pillows. He felt less embarrassed upon feeling Kenshin in the same state.

"Guess you're not too drunk after all."

Sanosuke laughed, exhausted but tense, "It's a surprise to me."

Kenshin pressed against his shoulder, easing Sanosuke onto his back so he could have the upper hand. They kissed again.

Kenshin had shed them both of clothing by the time he thought to pause and ask, "Is this alright?"

Sanosuke nearly died, "God, _yes_."

Kenshin smiled at the enthusiasm. The almost pained look on Sanosuke's face as well as the stuttering breathing told him enough.

It had been a long time since this man had last been engaged sexually.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

1.8.2012

I hope everyone had a happy new year. Here's hoping 2012 is better than 2011.


End file.
